


The Light Inside

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, But kinda close, Cas also has daddy issues, Dean Has Issues, Demons, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Per se, Pregnant Dean, Rimming, Sam has a kid, Sex, Smut, Surprises, Top Cas, Top Dean, Torchwood - Freeform, Wings, and super fans of the show, but not a crossover - Freeform, characters are heavily based, characters based on Torchwood characters, no sabriel, not always an angel Cas, season 5, seriously Dean has major issues 'cos of that, slight AU, some men can get pregnant in this universe, trust me - Freeform, twisting angelology, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(more tags will be added as the story progresses)</p>
<p>When Dean discovers he's pregnant with Castiel's baby, he naturally freaks out. Add to that that the kid might be destined for Something Huge, it's just too much (especially considering the Annunciation they got from the Archangel Gabriel himself--the dick). Oh then there's the bartender chick who's not only a Touch Empath and can get Dean to tell the freaking truth, her nine year old son looks suspiciously like Sam. Oh and there's still the apocalypse to deal with. So yeah, fun times all around.</p>
<p>(This is/has been on hiatus till I decide whether or not I'm still into it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why in the Name of Zep?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I have other fics to work on and finish. But this one has been swirling around in my head for some time now and it won't leave me alone. Update speed will depend on interest. This ain't on a front burner yet. I hope you like it.

Why in the name of Zep was the smell of pizza making Dean want to puke? That was not awesome. He ran to the bathroom as soon as Sam opened the box and emptied his guts into the toilet.

Sam came up behind him and steadied his shoulders. “Dude, what’s going on? I’m really starting to worry. Think maybe we should take you to the hospital?”

Dean groaned and flushed “’M fine, Sammy, just something I ate.”

“Dean, you’ve been like this for five days. The way you’ve been sick, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were pregnant.”

Dean froze and nearly threw up again at the thought. Sure it was possible for men to get pregnant though incredibly rare, but there was no way Dean could be. Okay, so he and Cas had sex—the best fucking sex of his life—and Cas had been on top but angels couldn’t have kids. Could they? Holy fuck, Dean didn’t know. He just thought angels were created just as they are. Like pod people.

Dean got to his feet and turned on the sink faucet “maybe it’s the stomach flu.”

“I still think you should see a doctor.”

“Sam, I’m fine” he rinsed out his mouth with water and mouth wash.

“Do you at least want me to go to the store? Get some medicine?”

Dean shook his head “Nah, I’ll go. I’m feeling better. We gotta restock anyway.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No” Dean said, maybe too quickly. He was thinking of getting a pregnancy test or maybe just calling Cas, just to see. No, definitely pregnancy test. He’d tell Cas if it came up positive. Dean was sure it was just a stomach bug or something. Or hey, maybe a witch’s curse. “You just keep researching or whatever.” He left before Sam could say anything else.

…

Pregnancy tests weren’t specific to gender but Dean still chose the most generic looking box there was—it was also the least expensive. God, he hoped no one was possessed around here. That would really suck for word to get out among demons that Dean Winchester was pregnant. He took several deep breaths before he could even pick up the test.

Christ, what was wrong with him? No one was necessarily gonna think it was for him. He could be picking it for a girlfriend for all they knew. He grabbed up a couple of candy bars and did his best to look casual as he went up to the cashier.

He was out of the store without incident. Now, where the hell would he take this thing? He couldn’t go back to the motel, not yet anyway. He got back in the Impala and drove till he found a bar. Hopefully the bathrooms were small and he could get a burger while he was at it.

“What can I get ya?” the bartender asked when he sat down.

Dean picked up the menu but hardly looked at it “Your best burger. Should I go to a table?”

“Nope. You can eat at the bar till five and it’s only four.” She was cute and Dean normally would be flirting with her but he just didn’t have it in him today.

He cleared his throat “Uh, where’s your men’s room?”

“Straight back there” she pointed. “I’ll punch in your burger.”

“Thanks” he trudged back to the restroom and thankfully, it was one of those small ones that could only fit one at a time. And it was empty. He went inside and locked the door. He pulled the test out of his jacket and read the instructions—simple enough, pee on the stick and then wait five minutes. And hey, he had an empty stomach too. All right then.

Five minutes later, he stared in horror as the test showed positive.

“Hey man” there was a knock on the door “you gonna be much longer?”

Dean had already buried the packaging in the trash so he put the test in his jacket, why he wasn’t sure, and opened the door. “Sorry” he brushed past the man and towards the exit.

“Hey” called the bartender “did you want your burger?”

“Changed my mind” he stormed outside and back into the car. What the hell did he do now? Okay, those at-home tests weren’t always right, right? Right. He’d just have to double-check. He pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead, fuck, he’d have to call Cas. He wasn’t about to go to some quack doctor.

He pulled out his cell and dialed Cas.

“Hello Dean” Cas answered.

“Cas, I need to see you.”

“Of course. Where are you?”

“Parking lot of Dave’s Bar and Grill on 5th in Reading, Pennsylvania.”

Cas appeared next to him instantly. “In public Dean? Aren’t you concerned about people witnessing….?”

Dean rolled his eyes, he’d created a monster. Ever since they first had sex, Cas couldn’t get enough. Not that Dean minded, because it was mind-blowing every time, even if it was just a quickie. “I didn’t call you here for sex, Cas.” And if he was pregnant than Cas was never gonna be on top again, thank you very much. He’d show the angel what it was like to cum untouched.

Cas’s demeanor changed instantly, his forehead crinkled and he titled his head in that adorable way of his “What’s wrong?”

Dean took a breath and came right out with it “Can you have kids?”

“I don’t…”

“Am I pregnant Cas? Did you get me pregnant? I’ve been puking up my guts for like a week, the smell of pizza makes me sick and” he pulled out the pregnancy test “this thing says I am.”

Cas’s eyes widened and he reached out and put a hand on Dean’s stomach “Oh my. I believe so Dean.”

“Son of a bitch” Dean moaned and hunched over the steering wheel, dropping the test to the floor. He never thought he’d ever get pregnant or even get someone else pregnant and now, during this apocalypse crap was the worst possible time. “Do condoms not work for angels or something?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had cause to find out before.”

“Fuck. What are we supposed to do, Cas?” Dean dared to look up at Cas and saw he looked just as scared as Dean felt.

“I don’t know.”

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a trumpet blast.

“The fuck?” Dean looked around and they were no longer in the parking lot. They weren’t even in the car. Instead they were in what looked like a barn of all places. “What the fuck is going on?!” His nerves were frayed to the breaking point and he absolutely did not want to deal with this, whatever it was, right now. In fact he was perfectly content with the idea of ignoring everything till it went away.

A voice from somewhere above them, called out “You should have heard the mouth on the last person I delivered this kind of message to.”


	2. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas learn that their baby will be special. Dean freaks out of course. When he goes back to the bar to try and drown his problems he makes an unexpected new friend who could prove helpful to sorting out his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for very difficult questions.

 

 

“You should have heard the mouth on the last person I delivered this kind of message to.” The voice sounded irritatingly familiar to Dean but he couldn’t place it.

Cas’s mouth dropped open in a gasp “Gabriel?”

Dean stared at him “As in the archangel?”

“The one and only” said the voice.

Cas squared his shoulders “Gabriel, what is the meaning of this? Show yourself.”

“Only if your babymama there promises not to try and kill me.”

“Hey!” Dean barked, realizing what he’d been called. And seriously, _that_ was the _last_ thing Dean wanted to think about right now.

A flutter of wings signified an angel landing. It was the last person Dean expected. “You!” he charged at the Trickster, pushing him against a beam “what the hell are you doing here?”

“Dean!” Cas pulled him back “That’s Gabriel.”

“No, that’s the son of a bitch that put Sammy through hell!” Dean may not have remembered Mystery Spot but Sam did. You could mess with Dean all you want but touch his baby brother and there’d be hell to pay.

“What?” Cas looked at the Trickster.

The Trickster shrugged “Eh, so I moonlight. Point is Deano, I am in fact the Archangel Gabriel and I’m here to deliver you mooks a message from On High.”

Great, just what Dean needed, a message from “On fucking High”. He stopped struggling but Cas kept hold of him “From God?”

“Well it wasn’t Michael. Didn’t say much. Just that I had to give an Annunciation and from what I understood, He doesn’t want the Apocalypse but He wants us to solve the problem ourselves. We made our bed, blah, blah.”

One of Cas’s hands lowered to Dean’s stomach again “You telling us this can only mean this child will be a savior.”

“Of sorts” Gabriel nodded. “You have to keep the kid safe. If the other archangels catch wind of this, well, you’re gonna be in a world of hurt. You know how they feel about nephilim, Castiel.”

Dean felt numb, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No. There was just no way this could be happening. He couldn’t have a kid, especially one with a freaking destiny. He couldn’t put a kid through that, he knew what kind of hell it was. “No” he said shakily “I don’t want it. I can’t do this.”

“Tough” Gabriel said “you can’t terminate a nephilim pregnancy so don’t even try.”

Dean shoved out of Cas’s grip, feeling his strength return “What about free will huh? What the fuck ever happened to that?! Did anyone think to ask me first? Fuck this shit!”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed and a shadow of wings appeared behind him “You chose to have sex Dean. You got pregnant. God didn’t wake up one day and say to Himself ‘Hey, I’m gonna cause Dean Winchester more grief and make him pregnant with the next Savior.’ You got pregnant through a quirk of biology and timing. God saw an opportunity. Because quite frankly, the way your little anti-apocalypse team is going, things don’t look so good. Sure you might stop it; you might put Lucifer back in his box, but trust me you wouldn’t like what happens after that. Let me tell you, He showed me some stuff.”

“Like what?” Cas asked softly.

The wings disappeared and Gabriel’s eyes went back to hazel “Trust me kiddo, you don’t wanna know. But, uh, for future reference, don’t talk to demons without consulting someone you really trust first. You always were the most gullible.”

Dean’s mind raced, the very thought of having a kid in this life, of having to look after someone who wasn’t…he just couldn’t. His father’s words came back to hit him full force “Look after your brother, Dean, no one is more important than Sammy, understand?”

“I can’t do this” he said “I can’t.”

Gabriel sighed “Once the baby’s born, if you don’t want her then fine. I’m sure Castiel will take care of her just fine. But you have to go through with the pregnancy. End of story.” He snapped his fingers and Dean was back in Baby.

…

Castiel had tried to go after Dean when Gabriel sent him away but he found himself stuck with the archangel staring at him, almost sympathetically.

“Dean’s got some major issues, Castiel.”

“What do you mean?”

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a very human gesture “You’ve touched his soul, Castiel, surely you know. The kid thinks he’s not allowed to love anyone more than his brother. Why do you think he’s forcing himself to view what you two have as nothing more than sex?”

“I know” Castiel’s shoulders sagged. “I also know that Dean has the ability to love more than just Sam. He’s always wanted a family of his own.” He was also confidant that Dean would grow to love that baby more than life itself.

“Of course he does but he’s not letting himself. He thinks he doesn’t deserve to have that. Looking after his brother is all he’s known since he was four years old. Do you know how many times their father left them alone? I should have taken out that neglectful bastard. But” he sighed again “if Sam and Dean had been separated by the foster system then Sam might have let Lucifer out willingly. Dad damn it.”

“What should I do then?”

“Well, I don’t normally suggest this but, be honest with Dean. Tell him how you feel and tell him if he honestly doesn’t want the baby, you’ll be happy to take her and he’ll never have to see either of you again. But tell him that in front of Sam. Ya know, once Dean tells Sam he’s pregnant that is.”

“I’m not certain Dean would appreciate that.”

“So?” Gabriel peered at him closely and his eyes widened “Damn, Castiel, what did they do to you? They sent you to re-training didn’t they? I can’t believe Michael allowed that. Come here, kiddo. Let Uncle Gabriel fix you up.”

…

Dean didn’t go back to the motel. He needed a drink and he needed it now. He went back in the bar. Some weird voice in the back of his head told him he probably shouldn’t be drinking if he was pregnant but what the hell ever, he didn’t give a damn. He just wanted to forget this whole day ever happened.

“Strongest stuff you got” he told the bartender as he sat down at the bar.

She grabbed a bottle from under the counter and poured a shot “Tough day?”

“You have no idea” Dean downed the shot and relished the burn “another.”

She poured another with a sigh “I really shouldn’t be doing this but I don’t recommend too much of this stuff. It’ll knock you on your ass.”

“Good.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“What is this Cheers?”

The bartender held up her hands “Okay, sorry. I’ll leave you be” she picked up the bottle.

“Leave the bottle” Dean demanded.

She narrowed her eyes at him “Order that burger again and I might consider it.”

“Fuck fine” he ran a hand through his hair and swallowed the second shot. That was when his stomach decided to roil in protest. He covered his mouth and fought down the rise of bile and booze.

The bartender must have recognized the look on his face and put a bucket in front of him. Dean barfed into it gratefully. Son of a bitch. When he was done, he felt a gentle hand on his elbow.

“Come on, buddy” the bartender said “I’ll take you to the bathroom.”

Dean let himself be led to the back of the building and for some reason she followed him into the men’s room. That was when he noticed she was pregnant. He rolled his eyes at the ceiling, well that just figured.

“This is the men’s room” He pointed out.

“I know. But no one else is in here. Also, it looks exactly like the ladies’ room across the hall, only blue for some stupid reason. You know, I get the feeling that two shots of Jack doesn’t usually make you barf.”

“The strongest stuff you got is Jack? What kind of bar is this?”

She laughed “Of course it’s not the strongest we’ve got. But whenever someone asks for it in the tone you used it means it’s the last thing they need. I’ve been at this a while buddy and you look like you could stand talking to someone.” A while? She looked younger than him.

“I don’t talk to people” he tried to shove past her but she caught his arm.

“I think it would do you some good, Dean.”

He wrenched away from her “How the fuck do you know my name?”

“I’m a touch empath. When I touch someone I can sense certain things like names, feelings, and state of health.” She looked at him sternly “You really shouldn’t be drinking. It’s a good thing you barfed it up. It also explains what you were doing in here earlier for five minutes.”

He didn’t move and he didn’t say anything, but for some stupid reason he felt like he could trust her. And he didn’t wanna go back to Sam just now and he got the feeling this chick wasn’t gonna give up easily.

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes to rival Sam’s “Please Dean, let me help you.”

“You’re not a witch are you?” he grunted.

“In what world does touch empath sound like witch?” she grabbed his arm again and led him out of the bathroom “and not all witches are evil, jerkface. BTW, the name’s Sarah Remington.”

Sarah’s shift was almost up, so she had Dean nurse a 7-Up while they waited for her replacement.

“We’ll take your car” she said when they left the bar “Since I don’t have one. Your place or mine?”

Dean really didn’t wanna deal with Sam right now; he’d even been ignoring all Sam’s calls and texts. “Yours” he said.

“You really should tell your brother something so he doesn’t worry.”

Dean groaned but was forced to agree. He didn’t want the kid to come looking for him. He texted Sam, ‘With a chick. Shut up.’ He could feel Sam’s eye roll from here.

Sarah was looking over his shoulder “I hope at some point you tell him the truth.”

Dean ignored that for now “What’s your address?”

“First I wanna stop at 31 Flavors, I’ve got a major league craving for their Baseball Nut.”

Ice cream actually sounded like a good idea, he was a sucker for their Pralines N’ Cream.

…

They ate their cones in the shop.

“So,” Sarah started, treating her ice cream like a lollipop “why don’t we start with your baby? Who’s the other father? Someone special and powerful from what I can tell.”

Dean narrowed his eyes “What exactly do you know about the supernatural?”

“That pretty much everything you can think of is real. My grandfather was a Man of Letters.”

“A what now?”

“Think of…if Masons were hunters but didn’t hunt only studied and thought they could tell hunters what to do.”

Dean’s lip curled “I’ve never heard of them.”

“The American Chapter was devastated in 1958. If Grandpa hadn’t joined the Army in ’51 and stayed doing research in Asia for a while he would have been killed that night too.”

Now that he looking at her closely, Sarah did look kind of Asian. “How were they devastated?”

“Demon by the way it looked. And the two initiates that night vanished, so one of them was probably possessed. ‘Fraid that’s all I know about it. Now, back to you. Who’s your babydaddy?”

He glared at that word and sighed “His name’s Cas.”

“What is he?”

“Does it matter?”

“I suppose not” she reached across the table and put her free hand over Dean’s “You’re scared of this baby, why?”

“Can we not talk about this here?”

…

Dean found himself on Sarah’s couch in her apartment, nibbling on saltines and flat 7-Up—the ice cream as delicious as it was wasn’t agreeing with him.

“That’s the problem with the first trimester, I’m afraid” Sarah stretched her arms above her head.

“I thought this shit was only supposed to be in the mornings.”

Sarah laughed “Everyone’s different, Dean, hate to tell ya.”

Dean groaned “That sucks!”

“Worth it in the end,” she shrugged.

“How far along are you?” Dean asked.

“Five months.”

“And where’s your babydaddy?”

She smiled bitterly “That is a damn good question. I haven’t seen the fool since I told him so I except he’s somewhere freaking the fuck out.”

Well that guy sounded like a world-class jerk “How long since you told him?”

“Tell ya what Dean, you tell me why you’re scared to death of your baby and I’ll tell you my crazy little story. Deal?”

Dean sighed and leaned back “Yeah okay.” He might as well after all.

“Why are you scared?”

“It’s really not the best time to have kid, too much crap going on.”

Sarah put a hand on his arm “That’s not the main reason though.”

He stared into his 7-Up “I don’t deserve it.”

“Why do you say that?”

He didn’t want to tell her all that. He didn’t even want to tell himself all that.

She took a breath “You don’t think you’re allowed to love this baby. Tell me why Dean.”

His eyes stung like fuck “Dad always told me that no one was more important than Sammy. I’ve been looking after my brother my whole life, I don’t think I can do any different.”

“I don’t think your dad meant for you to continue that sentiment if you ever had kids of your own. You’re supposed to love your child more than your sibling Dean, more than anything. I mean, say you have this baby, right?”

“I have no choice.”

“That doesn’t matter. Say you have the baby, and you keep the baby. What if there’s a situation where you have to choose between your brother and your baby? Who would you choose?”

No, no, no, the damn tears were starting to leak. “I-I don’t know. What kind of—no, Cas, Cas can save the baby. He would too.”

“What if Cas isn’t available? What if you are their only hope?”

“I don’t like this question.”

“Okay, let’s look at it this way. If you and the baby were in trouble and Sammy could only save one of you, who would he choose?”

“The baby. Because I would fucking tell him too.” Hell, Dean wouldn’t even have to tell Sam to save the baby. Fuck, Sam would probably be thrilled to be an uncle—he always loved the idea of expanding their family. There was just so much room in the bigfoot’s heart.

“Exactly, you’d tell him not to worry about you, to save the baby and take care of them. So, who would you choose?”

“You don’t understand, I deserve to die, Sammy doesn’t.”

“Does the baby? It didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Look, I just found out I was pregnant today. This is a stupid question and I don’t wanna think about it. I just, I can’t. Dad always said, my only job was to look after Sammy and…”

“But you’re not kids anymore. Sammy’s a grown man, same as you. You don’t have to listen to your Dad anymore. You stopped having to listen to him when you turned eighteen.”

He knew she was right. And he knew that parents are supposed to love their kids more than their siblings. He knew that. He just didn’t think he could.

Sarah sighed and hugged him. “I don’t want you to drive angry. Why don’t you stay here tonight? Your brother thinks you are anyway. The recliner, I might add, is very comfortable.”

Too exhausted to argue, Dean agreed. He didn’t want to face Sam now anyway and maybe some shut eye would clear his head.

“It’s still early” Sarah said “you up for a movie?”

“Sure.”

“Cool. How about Princess Bride? Guaranteed to make you feel better.”

Dean nodded. He did like Andre the Giant and yeah, okay, maybe he liked the whole movie.

Sarah had been right, it did make him feel better. By the time they reached the Fire Swamp, he had forgotten his current problems—for the moment anyway. He was able to settle into the recliner with a smile—especially since it had a massage option.

Of course he didn’t sleep right away. He couldn’t help it, after Sarah had closed her bedroom door, he got up to snoop. It was in his nature.

He saw that there were pictures of a little boy dotted around, not to mention the basket of toys under the coffee table. Huh. She must have another kid but where was he? Maybe at a friend’s, it was a Friday after all. Aw, the kid had Sammy hair, only a darker brown.

Ah ha, there was Sarah’s music collection. This was always Dean’s favorite part of snooping—you could tell so much about a person by their music collection. And hey, she had some vinyl; good girl. He pulled one out at random and nearly dropped it when he saw what it was; the Beatles’ single of ‘Hey Jude’.

“Son of a bitch” he breathed. His mother’s voice floated into his head. _Hey, Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better…_

Dean’s eyes stung and sat back down, rocking in the recliner. He fell asleep still clutching the record and humming his mother’s lullaby.

_Dean handed Mama the baby powder when she asked for it._

_“Thank you, sweetheart” she smiled at him and finished changing Sammy. “You’re so good with your baby brother.”_

_“Do you think I’ll be a good daddy someday, Mama?”_

_“I know you will” she bent down and kissed him. “Help me make lunch?”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“Good boy, you’re gonna be the best daddy. You wanna be like your daddy?”_

_Dean shook his head “No, I wanna be like you Mama. Can I be like you?”_

_She put Sammy in his swing and scooped Dean up “Yes. You can be like whoever you want, whatever you want.” She kissed him again and hugged him tight “You’re only four though, Dean, you have lots of time. Now, let’s have lunch and then…it’s time for a nap.”_

_“I don’t want a nap, Mama.”_

_“I’ll read you your favorite story and sing you a song.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not drink while pregnant, even if you are pregnant with a nephilim baby. Dean was having issues and he will for a while. But he won't drink alcohol again, don't worry.  
> What do you suppose Gabriel meant by "Uncle Gabriel"? What even?  
> Do you think the kid with "Sammy hair" will be important?  
> And damn you, John Winchester, am I right?  
> Please comment if you liked it and/or have any guesses about what's to come.


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel undoes all the Conditioning that Heaven has done to Castiel and we find out the truth of his origins. Meanwhile, Dean finishes his visit with Sarah and comes clean to Sam about being pregnant.

Dean woke up to the smell of frying bacon and if that wasn’t the best smell to wake up to then he didn’t know what was.

“Good morning” Sarah came into the room “you uh Beatles fan?”

Dean looked down at the record he still held “My mom was. She used to sing this to me” he set it down on the coffee table.

“When did you lose her?”

Dean sighed “November 2nd 1983.”

“I’m so sorry” she put a hand on his arm.

He shrugged.

“Why don’t you freshen up? I’m sure you remember where the bathroom is and I’ll finish cooking. You are hungry right?”

When Dean came out of the bathroom, he found Sarah had set breakfast in the living room on the coffee table. And she was holding a book.

“This book came out in 1986 but I get the feeling your mom would have read it to you if she’d been able” she held it out to him. “I think you should read it.”

It had a drawing of a toddler sitting in a bathroom and had obviously made a mess of it. The title was Love You Forever.

Dean nodded and set it aside. He needed to eat something first.

Later as he read, he could almost hear his mom’s voice singing the words the mom in the book sang. “I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living, my baby you’ll be.”

Goddammit, a kid’s book isn’t supposed to make you cry.

Sarah handed him a tissue “You gonna be okay?”

“I don’t know.” He wiped his eyes “I should get back. We’re here for a hunt.”

“Well, be careful. I have somewhere to be myself.”

“Work?”

“No, day off. I’m gonna go see Miles.”

“Miles? That the boy in the pictures?”

“Yes, my son. He’s nine.”

“He with his dad or something?”

“If only and a different dad than this one” she sighed sadly and patted her belly “No, he’s in the hospital. He got jumped by some bullies on the way home from school a couple days ago.”

“Shit. He okay?”

“He will be. He’s got a broken collar bone and they had to do surgery on his shoulder. They might release him tomorrow.”

“Why weren’t you with him yesterday?”

“I was, before my shift. Then I called him when you were barfing up your ice cream. He knows that sometimes I help people. Heh, little guy tells me when I need a distraction. He seems to think that as my son, it’s his job to take care of me.”

…

It took Gabriel almost the whole night to undo the damage that Re-training had done to Castiel. There was such so much of it, done over centuries but at least, it seemed, that his base personality traits broke through each time, even though his memories didn’t.

Castiel didn’t move or speak till the process was complete. When it was, the first words out of his mouth were “I was born nephilim?”

“You were” Gabriel nodded “And why your own father sanctioned the removal of that knowledge I don’t know.”

Castiel took a step back from him “Are you deceiving me?”

“I’m not. Castiel, I wouldn’t lie about something like this. You know I can’t lie about someone’s parentage. You chose to become full angel but when I left Heaven you still retained your humanity.”

Castiel sank to his knees “I don’t understand why my father would make me forget that I was his son.”

Gabriel sighed “Don’t ask me to fathom the way Michael thinks. But perhaps he was under influence. He’s a hypocrite you know, so outspoken against breeding with humans and he goes and knocks up a human woman himself.” An ironic laugh escaped his lips “And a trouble making hunter at that.”

“He loved her” Castiel whispered. “I know he did, just as she loved him.”

Gabriel knew that. The love of Michael and Damkina was one for the books, shame it never got written down. But something snapped in Michael when Damkina was killed. Castiel was just a child at the time and his mother had been taken by demons. On Lucifer’s orders. It was for that reason, Gabriel suspected, that Michael finally obeyed Father’s command and cast Lucifer into Hell.

Nobody could be certain why Lucifer hadn’t killed Castiel as well.

After his mother’s death, Castiel lived on his own till he was fifteen and he was given a choice. Nephilim were feared for the reason that they had the knowledge and powers of an angel with the heart and will of a human. And well that was just plain unacceptable by the majority of the Host, so most of them were killed.

Castiel though, because he was Michael’s child, was given the chance to choose. He could either become full human, sacrificing immortality and the powers he’d been using to help people or become an angel to serve God and protect all of humanity. Castiel wanted so much to help others, it was no wonder he chose to give up his human half. It was just too bad that also meant giving up his free will and ability to tell a supervisor to go screw himself.

But the last time Gabriel had seen the kid, he still knew who he was, who his mother was and that he was not like the other angels. And it was obvious from Gabriel’s repair job that Castiel’s human side often broke through all that conditioning which was why it was done so many times.

Castiel was sitting down now, knees drawn up to his chest. Gabriel felt it was time to lighten the mood. He sat next to his nephew and put a hand on his shoulder “So, you’re in love with your dad’s vessel. Freudian much?”

Castiel didn’t even spare him a glance “Go to hell.”

“Thank you, I’ve been there; I found it quite lovely.”

“Is that sarcasm? Because I’ve been there and I found it quite disagreeable.”

Gabriel grinned “There’s my little Cassie-bird.”

Castiel finally looked at him and glared “Don’t call me that.”

…

Castiel felt a myriad of emotions and currently, the strongest one was confusion. Confusion and betrayal. His own father allowed his mind, his knowledge of self to be altered. Why? When Castiel chose become full angel Michael had promised he would always remember what he once was. Why did he lie?

Next to him, Gabriel sighed “I know you’re feeling betrayed, kid, but you can’t focus on that right now. More important things to worry about.”

Of course. Dean and their child—their daughter; if Heaven were to find out…Castiel got to his feet, intending to fly to Dean but again, Gabriel stopped him.

“Let him be for now, Cas. Dean’s in no immediate danger.”

“But I should be with him.”

“And you will, once he calms down. Trust me, when it comes to unplanned pregnancies in people with Dean’s personality, the sperm supplier is the last person the carrier wants to see for a day or two.”

Castiel sighed but conceded the point. “How long will the gestation take?”

“Seven months. Now that’s pretty quick for humans but since the kid’s half-angel, she’ll be fully developed—infant wise that is. ‘Course if you were the one who’d gotten pregnant it would go way faster but since Dean’s human it’s gotta take time so it doesn’t kill him.”

“I think Dean would prefer it if I were the pregnant one.”

Gabriel shrugged “There’s always next time. Anyway, till Deano’s ready to see you” he put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders “how about you spend some time with your favorite uncle?”

“What did you have in mind?” Castiel asked warily.

Gabriel grinned “I’ve got the perfect cradle in mind for the little princess; we just have to go and get it.”

…

 

Dean got back to the motel to find a note from Sam saying he was out doing research. That was fine with Dean. If he was going to tell Sam about the pregnancy and Cas, he needed to practice first.

He stepped into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. “Sam” he said “you remember yesterday when you said if you didn’t know better you’d think I was pregnant? Well, guess what?” no he couldn’t start with that.

“So, Sam, I gotta tell you about me and Cas. What about you and Cas, Dean? We’re kind of a thing and well, I’m pregnant” Dean groaned. That wouldn’t do it either. How the hell was he supposed to tell Sam? He knew, intrinsically, that Sam wouldn’t judge him but that didn’t stop him from freaking out. He sighed “Maybe I’ll just wait and let the baby tell him.”

There was a chuckle to his left “Yeah, okay Lucy.”

Dean turned so quickly he almost got whiplash “Sam! How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.”

“Why didn’t I hear you come in?”

“The door doesn’t creak. We noticed it yesterday, remember?”

“Oh yeah” Dean stepped back into the main room.

Sam smiled “So, you and Cas, huh?”

Dean shrugged “I guess so.”

“And you really are pregnant?”

Dean sat down on his bed “Got an Annunciation from the Archangel Gabriel and everything.”

“Whoa” Sam sat in a chair.

“Yeah” Dean decided to hold off on telling Sam that Gabriel was also the Trickster. He could just imagine how well that would go over.

“Are you okay?”

God, Dean hated that question. “Not exactly the best time for a kid, Sammy.”

“Maybe not but it happened. This is a miracle, a bon-a-fide miracle. What are you gonna do?”

Dean sighed again “Honestly, I don’t know.”

“Have you told Cas, yet?”

“Yeah, he knows. He was with me when Gabriel showed up.”

“How does he feel about it?”

Dean shrugged.

“Have you two talked about it any?”

“Sam” Dean groaned.

“Well clearly this baby is important otherwise the _messenger_ of God wouldn’t have told you about it.”

“Just shut up will you? Don’t we have a hunt to do?”

“Should you be hunting in your condition?”

“Oh my God” Dean laid down. Why did he have to have such an accepting brother?

…

To get Dean to stop glaring at him, Sam conceded to focusing on the hunt. It was just a simple salt and burn, so he probably didn’t have to worry much anyway—of course, Sam would volunteer to do all the digging.

“The grave’s in the unkempt part” Sam said when they got to the cemetery “but that’s all the information I could find.”

“Whatever” Dean got the shovels out of the trunk and handed one to Sam. “Let’s get this over with.”

Of course, as often the case, it wasn’t as easy as it seemed. They were bound to learn one of these days. Oh they burned the bones without any trouble from the ghost but they certainly didn’t expect a vampire to show up.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean swore and shot at it to slow it down. The vampire of course wasn’t alone. Another vampire came at Sam while the first advanced on Dean.

“You smell delicious” it told Dean “freshly pregnant and all.”

Sam dodged a blow from his vampire. He grabbed up his shovel and brandished it “Dean, are…?”

“Not now Sammy!” Dean punched his vampire in the gut and jumped out of the way.

Sam had no choice but to concentrate on his own vampire. He hit it with the shovel, planning on getting a shot at its neck with the pointy end.

Sam knocked the vampire to the ground and cut off its head with the shovel. He looked back towards Dean who was pinned against a crypt by the remaining vampire. Before Sam could even take a step forward a bright light emitted from Dean, incinerating the creature. Dean looked just as surprised as Sam felt.

“Ah, so it worked, how ‘bout that?” the Trickster, of all people, had appeared, holding on to Castiel’s arm “Okay, Cas, you can go to him now.”

Cas shoved the Trickster “How dare you keep me from Dean when he was in danger!”

“I had to see if the nephilim pregnancy defenses were in place.”

Cas went over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder who shrugged out of his touch, almost violently.

“Okay” Sam said “what the hell is going on? What are you doing here?” he pointed at the Trickster. Seriously, what did he have to do with anything?

“Don’t point Sam, it’s rude. Didn’t Dean tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Dean!” Cas called as he stalked away “Dean, come back!”

“Let him go, Cas” the Trickster said “he’ll be fine. Explain to Sam who I am.”

Cas sighed “This is the Archangel Gabriel.”

“Say what?” Well, Dean hadn’t mentioned that bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This chapter was a ride, wasn't it?  
> Dean's starting to accept being pregnant but he's still having some trouble as we'll see in the next chapter. Now, that next chapter isn't quite as fleshed out yet but I know where it's going. I would love to hear guesses and suggestions.  
> AND, what about Castiel being born nephilim himself? And Michael's son? What? We're gonna be seeing some more angst. And don't worry we'll see some DeanCas moments pretty soon.  
> AND there's a surprise in store for Sam. Can you guess what it is?  
> Please comment?


	4. More Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Sam to help Dean through his current crisis of self, Gabriel takes Cas to meet someone who might be able to help. Someone from Dean and Sam's father's past. Meanwhile Sam reveals to Dean something that happened to him when he was a teenager and Dean has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I hope you like the surprises in this chapter.

“Fuck!” Dean pounded on the Impala’s hood and sank to the ground. He could have been killed. If the baby hadn’t been nephilim and had some kind of built in defense, they both could have been killed. But that wasn’t really what was freaking him out. When the vampire attacked him, all he could think about was keeping himself and the baby safe—he forgot all about his brother.

He’d never forgotten about Sammy in a fight before. It was like something switched in him tonight and he wasn’t sure he liked it. Sammy was always supposed to come first. He put his face in his hands, God, what was he supposed to do?

He heard voices approach him.

“Cas, come with me” that was Gabriel “I have an idea. Sam, you deal with him.”

He heard Sam sigh and sit next to him.

“You okay?”

Dean lowered his hands “Fine.”

“I don’t believe you. What’s going on?”

…

When Dean didn’t answer, Sam decided on another tactic “Did you know you’re having a girl?”

Dean glanced up at him brows furrowed and tears in his eyes.

Sam pretended not to notice the tears and nodded “Gabriel told me.”

Again, Dean didn’t say anything. So maybe some distraction from his own problems was in order. He stood up, deciding at long last to tell Dean something he’d kept secret for nearly ten years now. “You remember when I was sixteen?”

Dean looked up at him, confused “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“There was a girl at school that I really liked and she liked me. Her name was Sarah Remington” Dean looked up sharply at that “and well, we had sex.”

“Did you get her pregnant or something?”

Sam nodded “I freaked out. I told Bobby but no one else. I made him swear not to tell Dad. I didn’t know what he’d do, ya know?”

“What happened? Did-did she keep the baby?”

“That’s just it. I don’t know. We moved before she made a decision and I never had the courage to call her. I’ll always regret that.”

Dean got to his feet “You could have a kid out there.”

“I guess so.”

“We have to find out.”

“How? I don’t know where Sarah would…”

“Was she part Asian?”

“Yeah, why? Wait, how do you…?”

“I met her yesterday. She was the girl I was with. Uh, we didn’t have sex. She was just giving me advice.”

“Where did you meet her?”

“Bar where she works.”

“You went to a bar in your condition?”

Dean rolled his eyes “I barfed it up; _Jesus Christ_. Come on, she should be at the bar right now if she’s not...” he paused.

“If she’s not what?”

Dean’s eyes were blown wide, “She does have a kid, Sam, who’s the right age. He could be yours.”

Sam felt a weird fluttering in his chest “He?”

“Yeah, shit, come on, he’s in the hospital.”

“What?” Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. First he learns he might actually have a kid and then he finds out that kid was injured in the hospital. All that of course after finding out he was gonna be an uncle to the next Savior. What a night.

“Got beat up by bullies.”

…

“Where are we, Gabriel?” Castiel took in their surroundings; they were standing on a dirt path which seemed to wind its way around several forest trees.

“We’re here to see a witch. Don’t worry,” he waved a hand “she’s a White Witch. Mind, she’s been a hermit for nearly thirty years so…we’ll see what happens.”

“Why are we here?”

Gabriel chuckled “Oh Cassie, there’s so much you and the Winchesters don’t know. You ever wonder why John didn’t go to his own mother for help when Mary died?”

“I assumed she was dead.”

“Yeah and that would have been real convenient if this were an overly-angsty television show.” He sighed “She may as well have been dead for all John thought of her. Truth is they had a major falling out when he and Mary became a couple. See, she knew the Campbells were hunters and didn’t want John to get involved. She’d been protecting him from that life for so long.”

“Did he know his mother was a witch?”

“No. She was gonna tell him when he turned eighteen—natural witches have till they’re thirty to start practicing before they lose their powers forever—but he sprung his enlistment on her first. Then he married Mary and ignored his mother, because she’d been so disapproving. Then Mary died. Millie heard about it through the supernatural grapevine and she offered her help, told John about being a witch. Well, you can imagine how John reacted. Only reason he didn’t kill her was because he didn’t know how.”

“I like to think it was because I was his mother and he still had some compassion” a woman, appearing to be in her thirties was leaning against a tree. She had brown hair and hazel eyes like Sam’s. “You tripped my alarm. Who are you and what do you want?”

Gabriel grinned “Millie Winchester. Gotta love that natural magic ‘cos my dear you are looking fantastic for eighty-five.”

She stepped away from the tree and repeated “Who are you and what do you want?”

Gabriel chuckled “Is she a Winchester or what? Look, Cas, she’s even dressed like one. Hah, and look, there’s Sammy’s bitchface!”

Millie uncrossed her arms and clenched a fist—she was gathering power “I will ask you one more time.”

Gabriel became serious in an instant “Millicent June Reynolds-Winchester, I am the Archangel Gabriel and we have much to discuss.”

…

 

Dean ended up driving to Sarah’s apartment since it was apparently after visiting hours at the hospital.

“What if she’s not home, Dean?” Sam asked nervously when they parked. “I mean, I don’t think visiting hours apply to parents.”

“We won’t know till we knock.”

“What if she’s at work?”

“I remembered she told me it was her day off.”

If Dean wasn’t allowed to freak out then neither was Sam. He led Sam up to Sarah’s apartment and knocked—for some reason there wasn’t a doorbell.

“Dean” Sarah opened the door “hey, wasn’t sure I’d see you again.”

“Yeah, this is important” he pushed Sam forward “you know my brother, Sam?”

Sam took a breath “Hey Sarah, it’s me, uh, Sam Winchester.”

Sarah looked up at him “You got taller. Come on in fellas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So what did you think of that? Sam has a kid? Children tend to scare him, what's he gonna do? And Grandma Winchester is alive? And a witch? How will the boys react to that?  
> And poor Dean. He's so conflicted. All his life his brother has always come first, how is he gonna come to grips with the fact that someone else has to come before his brother now?


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk to Sarah. Gabriel and Castiel talk with Millie and fill her in on things. Then Castiel talks to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where we're going.

As it turned out that Sarah’s son, Miles, was in fact also Sam’s.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I kept him,” Sarah said “but I didn’t know how to contact you. One day you were just gone.”

Sam sighed “Yeah, we moved a lot. I’m sorry I never called you to check in.”

“I understand.”

“How—how is Miles?”

“Broken collar bone and shoulder. He’s being released tomorrow. Would you like to meet him?”

Sam nodded “Yeah, I would.”

…

By the time Gabriel finished the story Millie had downed nearly a fifth of whiskey. “You gotta be freaking kidding me” she said.

“Nope” Gabriel stretched his arms and leaned back in his chair—they had taken the conversation to Millie’s cabin. “Ya know, you must be where John got the alcoholism from. Henry was damn near a teetotaler. Dean also gets it from you. Mary and her mother never touched the stuff and Samuel only allowed himself a treat when he was particularly proud of a hunt.”

Millie shoved the bottle away “Shut up” she cringed, clearly realizing how she’d just spoken to an archangel “Sorry.”

Gabriel shrugged “S’okay, your grandsons talk to all angels like that and they’re not dead yet. Although, they’re pretty much on everyone’s hit list.”

“I want to meet them. My grandsons, that is, not all angels.”

“Of course, even _I_ don’t want to meet all angels and I probably have. It may take some convincing. Dean doesn’t believe in good witches. Sam’s the more rational one.”

“I will speak to Dean” Castiel said “I have much to tell him anyway.”

…

“So, uh, where’s that baby’s father?” Sam asked, waving a hand towards Sarah’s stomach.

Dean looked up from his hands “You never did tell me that story, Sarah.”

She sighed and leaned back “Yeah, okay, I guess it’s time to share that. He’s an angel.”

Sam and Dean stared in silence for a long moment before exclaiming as one “A WHAT?!”

Sarah held up her hands “Whoa, okay. He’s not, like, a full angel, if that’s what you’re worried about. He’s only half-angel, which is why, I think, that the other angels haven’t come after me. Apparently they’re not big fans of breeding with humans.”

Dean put a hand over his own stomach “Yeah, I know.”

Sarah’s eyes widened “Oh my god. Your babydaddy’s an angel, isn’t he? That explains the power I sense.”

“His name’s Castiel” Dean said quietly.

“Where is he?”

“He’s with Gabriel, the, uh, archangel” Sam answered “but he’ll be back.”

“What exactly are you guys into?”

Sam sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair “It’s a long story. You actually, might not me to meet Miles after you find out.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

…

 

The next morning Dean watched Sam run around the motel room like a chicken with its head cut off. He’d never seen him this nervous before. After explaining the whole thing about the Apocalypse, Sarah still wanted Sam to meet Miles, still wanted him to be in the kid’s life.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me, Dean?” Sam asked as he was trying to decide between two near-identical plaid shirts.

“I’m sure” Dean laid back on his bed, his stomach was roiling and he hadn’t even eaten anything yet.

“But he’s your nephew.”

“Yeah, and he’s _your_ kid. You should meet him on your own first. I’ll swing by Sarah’s later, once I can stand without wanting to puke.”

“Do you want me to bring you anything?” Sam finally put on a shirt “Crackers or flat 7-Up?”

Dean glared at him “First of all, flat 7-Up is disgusting and second,” he sighed “no thanks. I texted Cas, asked him to come by when he had the chance.” He couldn’t explain it but he craved Cas’s company right now, needed him to be near.

Almost as if summoned, the angel in question appeared “Hello Dean. Sam.”

Sam gave him a smile “Hey, Cas. Congratulations.” He grabbed his wallet and keys “Take care of Dean, okay.”

Cas nodded “Of course”

Once the door was closed behind Sam, Dean looked up at Cas and asked “Where’d Gabriel take you?”

Cas almost looked worried, “It will take some explaining. May I sit next to you?”

Dean nodded “Please.”

Cas sat “You’re pale. You’re not feeling well.”

“Morning sickness. I haven’t even eaten breakfast yet.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s forehead and the nausea abated somewhat “I can’t ease it completely as the child is nephilim.”

“S’okay” Dean sat up “I feel better, thanks. Cas, I—I’m sorry about the way I acted.”

“I understand.”

“I’m terrified, Cas. I—I don’t know…”

“You don’t know how to love anyone other than Sam and you don’t think you deserve this happiness” he put a hand on Dean’s belly.

Dean ignored the stinging in his eyes “You been reading my mind again?”

“No. It’s easy to see. Well, Gabriel may have read your mind.”

Dean groaned “I ever tell you how much I hate that guy?”

“It was quite apparent, yes.”

Dean breathed deeply and looked at Cas. The angel was more relaxed than usual, and the fact he was actually sitting somewhere that wasn’t the car said something of itself. “Cas, there’s something different about you.”

“That’s the first thing I must share with you, my love.” Cas calling him that caused a weird flutter in his chest “Do you remember last year when I was ripped from my vessel?”

Dean shuddered, he hated being reminded about that “Yeah and they brainwashed you.”

“Most angels don’t break through that kind of conditioning. But I did. Did you ever wonder how?”

Dean shrugged “Figured it was ‘cos I’m so awesome.” He didn’t really think that, but it was time for a joke.

Cas smiled “Partly, yes. But also because I was born nephilim.”

Dean blinked “Say what?”

“My mother’s name was Damkina and she was a hunter in Babylon.”

Thinking about it, it made a lot of sense, Cas being half-human. It explained why he was so different from the other angels, why he was able to trust Dean so much. Dean smiled “Your mom was a hunter, no wonder you’re such a badass.”

Was Cas actually blushing? “She taught me how to handle a blade when I was three summers old.”

“No shit?”

“It was pertinent information. Gabriel was right, nephilim aren’t favored by most of the Host. The powers and knowledge of an angel but the heart and will of a human.”

“Yeah, I guess they wouldn’t like someone like that. But you’re full angel now, aren’t you?”

“I was a child during the first war with Lucifer and when I was ten my mother was killed by Lucifer’s demons.”

“Why?”

“Because of who my father is.”

Instantly, Dean just knew “Michael. Your dad is Michael.”

“Yes. When I was fifteen, he gave me a choice. I could either become fully human or fully angel. If I remained nephilim I would be constantly on the run from angels and demons alike. But as an angel I could help more people and I could hunt down the demons that killed my mother.”

Dean could understand that. “Did you?”

“It took four of Lucifer’s lieutenants to break through the protective wards my father placed on us.  Three of them are dead, you and Sam took care them.”

“Yellow Eyes, Lilith and Alistair. Why didn’t you kill them?”

“I was told personal vendettas had to wait until Lucifer was defeated. And after the war, I was taken to re-education. They made forget me what I was Dean, made me think I was always an angel, made me forget my mother.”

“Son of a bitch. Michael let them do that?”

“It would seem so. Gabriel saw the damage after he sent you away the other day. He fixed it.”

Dean put an arm around Cas’s shoulders “I’m sorry that happened to you. I ever see your dad, I’ll punch him for you.”

Cas leaned against him “He would have to be in a vessel for you to do that and you are the only one he wants.”

“Even though I’m pregnant with his granddaughter?”

Cas’s brows furrowed “I don’t know now. But I think that must be why Gabriel says we must hide the fact for as long as possible. I wonder though, if perhaps, Michael was taken to re-education as well and that’s why…”

“But he’s in charge of Heaven isn’t he? Why would the other angels do that to him?”

“You’ve met Raphael. If he thought Michael was in the wrong, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Good point. Why didn’t Lucifer’s demons kill you?”

“I think they would have had Gabriel not intervened.”

“Gabriel?”

“Yes. I rarely saw my father, due to his duties in Heaven but Gabriel was on Earth often and would deliver messages from Michael. He spent a lot of time with me.”

“Why didn’t Gabriel kill those demons?”

“He was outnumbered, Dean. He grabbed me and flew.”

A sudden thought occurred to Dean “Does this make us related?”

“What?”

“Well, this vessel thing, it’s about blood lines right? So, wouldn’t I be in the same blood line as whatever vessel your dad used to knock up your mom? Wouldn’t that make us related?”

Cas stared at him incredulously and actually chuckled “It was 5,000 years ago, Dean.”

“So?”

“But as it happens, no. Before Lucifer was cast into Hell there was no need for vessels. An angel could take human shape at will with no harm to humans. Once Lucifer was defeated Gabriel had a message from God; it was decreed that angels venturing to earth so easily was cause for trouble too damaging to the Father’s Creation. So, in order for an angel to be on earth they would have to take a human vessel and the same was ordered for demons. Their powers would be more contained this way. While demons could take whomever they wished, angels required certain blood lines and permission.”

This was all very confusing. “But…”

“Oh for crying out loud” Gabriel appeared in the center of the room “when an angel says ‘this vessel is of my blood line’ they don’t mean ‘related to me’ they mean the blood line they were assigned. So no, you and Cas are not related. You don’t have a drop of blood in common and if you did, it would be miniscule so would it even matter? And if you go by the logic that God created us all than we’re all brothers and sisters so…”

“What are you doing here?”

Gabriel ignored him and focused on Cas “You tell him about you know who yet?”

“No. I was working up to that.”

“Ugh, fine. Where’s Sam?”

“Not here” Dean said.

Gabriel peered at him and Dean could almost feel the dick messing around in his head “Hey, get out of there.”

“Well crap” the archangel said “I didn’t know about this. I’ll put wards on the boy, Lucifer might want to use him as bait. And Cas, our friend is waiting at the diner across the street, just fyi” and with that he vanished.

“Son of a bitch” Dean scrambled for his phone to call Sam “I totally forgot about Lucifer.”

“What’s up Dean?” Sam answered “you okay?”

“Yeah, look Gabriel’s on his way to ward Miles.”

“Why?”

“So Lucifer doesn’t use him as bait.”

“Crap, why didn’t I think of that? Shit, there’s Gabriel now. I’ll call you later.”

“Sure” Dean hung up. “Who’s your friend waiting in the diner?”

Cas stood and stepped a good distance away. Out of Dean’s striking distance, he noticed “Your Grandmother Winchester is a White Witch.”

…

Millie was not waiting in the diner, in fact she was right outside the motel room so she heard clearly Dean’s exclamation of “WHAT?!”

“Well” she muttered to herself “this is gonna be a hoot and a half.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nos. Would Lucifer actually use Miles as bait? And how about Cas? His personality is the same as always, he's just more relaxed with himself now that he knows what's been missing for so long. And how about Dean? think he's getting better? Comment you like. Please?


	6. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Miles and Dean meets Millie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! We find out something interesting about John in this chapter. Oh and Sam gets a little impassioned when he learns why Dean is having such a hard time. I hope you're okay with that. Oh and also, there a itty bit of Josie Sands wank while we're in Millie's POV, just so you're aware.

Sam wasn’t even at Sarah’s yet when Gabriel appeared in the car next to him. He dropped the phone on the seat between them and said “Why would Lucifer use him as bait?”

“He’s a psychopath.” Gabriel sighed “Angels have to have permission to possess a human but there aren’t any rules about how we get that permission.”

Sam narrowed his eyes “That’s stupid.”

Gabriel shrugged “I know. That’s why I’m not possessing anyone. I made this myself” he gestured at himself.

“Angels can do that?”

“Yeah. Well, before Luci was tossed into Hell. But after that God decided that caused way too much damage. Human vessels contain our powers more, makes us less dangerous to Earth.”

“Why don’t Michael and Lucifer just make their own vessels then?”

Gabriel scoffed “Because they’re obsessed with following Dad’s rules, except of course for actually caring about humans.”

Sam sighed, “Of course.” He remembered why Gabriel was here “How are you gonna ward him? The rib thing? ‘Cos that freaking hurts and he already has a broken collar bone and shoulder. Wait, how’d you find me anyway?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “I found the car, numbnuts. Your iconic ride ain’t warded. But don’t worry, I’ll fix that too. And when an archangel at full power wards someone, it doesn’t hurt a lick. Trust me.”

Sam gave him a level stare before putting his eyes back on the road “Why should I though? After everything you did to me and Dean?”

Gabriel scoffed “I really didn’t do much in the grand scheme of things. And at the university, FYI, I was just defending myself against a couple hunters who wanted to kill me. You can’t blame me for that, I was just doing my job.”

Sam had to concede that point though it grated to do so “Yeah okay, fine. But what’s your excuse for mystery spot?”

“I thought we covered that at the time. You know, right before you puppy dog-eyed me and convinced me to put things back to normal?”

“Yeah, Dean and I need to stop sacrificing everything for each other. Okay, I get it…”

“Especially now that you’re a dad and he’s gonna be one. Gonna have to put your kids first.”

It hit Sam like a freight train in that moment “Oh my God. That’s what Dean’s having a hard time with isn’t it? He’s so used to just looking after me, he’s afraid of looking after someone else.”

“And Bingo was his name-o” Gabriel sang. “Got it in one, Sammy-boy. You really are as smart as they say. He freaked out in the cemetery last night ‘cos he forgot all about you during the fight, only thought of himself and the baby.”

Sam had to pull over to collect himself “That’s as it should be. Does he think that would upset me or something? My God, I’ve wanted him to stop worrying about me so much for years. I want him to be happy so I can be happy and yes, for God sakes I want us to have our own lives. But that doesn’t mean we’ll stop being a family. That’s what Dad didn’t get when I went to Stanford. Families are supposed to grow and expand not stay cloistered.” He didn’t even realize how worked up he was till he caught himself breathing heavily.

Gabriel regarded him calmly “All that is true but did you ever try calling your father and brother while you were at Stanford?”

All the anger drained out of him in an instant and he leaned back against the seat “I learned my lesson” he said quietly. “I was going to, you know, call them once I asked Jess to marry me. But…”

“I know” Gabriel patted his shoulder. He turned off the car and put the key in Sam’s hand. “It’s good we stopped here. You really should bring a present for your kid” he jerked his head at the toy store they’d somehow stopped in front of.

“What about warding him?”

Gabriel grinned “Already done, kiddo. Miles and his mom didn’t even know—I was that quick. I just figured you could use a pep talk AND help shopping” he opened his door “let’s go, Bigfoot.”

…

Guessing it would probably take some time for Castiel to convince Dean to meet her, Millie decided to amble back to the diner. She was probably going to need coffee for the coming conversation anyway. And if she made it a little Irish, well no one needed to know.

Once she was at a table she pulled out an old photo album from her bag. It included her wedding to Henry all the way up the last photo they’d taken as a family before Henry disappeared. Because he did disappear, he would never leave them willingly and she had her theories as to what happened.

That red headed trollop, Josie. She seemed okay, the first time Millie met her, despite the obvious crush on Henry she had. But the last time she saw her, a few days before the disappearance, there was just something off. When Millie heard about the massacre with no sign of Henry’s or Josie’s bodies, she knew, one of them was possessed. But what happened to the other?

She should have told John about the Men of Letters. Should have told him that he was a Legacy. He probably would have accepted that better than being half-witch. Why didn’t she tell him? She stared at a picture of Henry holding a one year old John. Henry was wearing that ridiculous wool suit he always liked, smiling and happy and baby John was looking at his father with what could only be pure admiration. Or gas. One of the two.

She wiped a hand across her eyes, not wanting tears to fall on the old photographs. “I’m sorry, boys. Oh Johnny.”

Someone behind her cleared his throat “Millie?”

She took a breath “That you, Castiel? Do take a seat.”

“Dean” Castiel said.

“You get in first” said a gruff voice, though not as gruff as Castiel’s.

“Dean, please.”

“Fine” a man about thirty slid into the seat across the table and scooted to the side. “You just wanna trap me in here.” He wore an ACDC t-shirt with a green button down over it. He had dirty blond hair and Mary Campbell’s eyes.

Castiel slid in next to him. “Hello Mille. This is Dean. Sam is otherwise occupied at the moment.”

“Lucky him” Dean muttered.

Castiel sighed “Dean, please.”

“You look like your mom” Millie said and she turned the album around. “I met her once. Sweet girl, she was. She just wanted her family to be safe.”

Dean didn’t say anything but he was side eyeing the album.

Millie tapped the photo she’d been looking at “That’s your dad on his first birthday and that’s your big nerd of a grandfather.”

“That the bastard who walked out on you?”

“He didn’t walk out on us. Not intentionally. I just never got a chance to explain it to your dad. Henry vanished on the night he was supposed to be initiated into an organization called the Men of Letters and…”

“Say what?” Dean finally looked at her “The Men of Letters?”

“Have you heard of them?”

“Recently yeah. Grand-dad Winchester was one of them?”

“Almost. I didn’t find out about the massacre till a few days later. To be honest, at first I thought he really did run off with that trollop Josie—she was the other initiate. But with no signs of their bodies, I figured one of them was possessed.”

“Maybe they just killed everyone and ran off.”

Millie shook her head “No, not Henry. He was a scholar not a fighter. I was always the one getting rid of spiders to put it mildly. There is no way he and that skinny bitch could have taken on all those men, even if they were old men. The Men of Letters weren’t witches but they knew how to work with magic. Trust me, one of them was possessed and I think it was Josie.”

The waitress came to refill Mille’s coffee and take their orders.

“Pie” Millie said “whatever the pie of the day is.”

“Same” said Dean “and coffee.”

Cas cleared his throat “No coffee, Dean. Only non-caffeinated and non-alcoholic beverages for the next several months.”

“Tell the world, why don’t ya?” Dean grumbled “Fine. Apple juice.”

Castiel ordered water but nothing else.

Millie realized what Dean and Castiel had said. “Wait, why can’t you have caffeine or alcohol for the next several months?”

Dean blushed rather profusely and looked down at the album “Um, guess you didn’t tell her that, huh, Cas?”

“I thought she should hear it from you.”

Millie looked between the two of them and smiled “Nevermind, I think I figured it out. Congratulations. We are happy about it, right?”

Dean shrugged, still looking at the picture of John and there was shame in his eyes.

Castiel sighed and put a hand over Dean’s “It hasn’t quite sunk in yet.”

Millie flipped a few pages of the album and tapped a photo “John’s fourth birthday.”

Dean’s brows furrowed “Why is he crying?”

“Clown scared the living daylights out of him.”

“Dad was scared of clowns?”

“Terrified. Your grandfather wasn’t much better.”

Dean’s lips curved up a touch “Sammy will love to hear that. He hates clowns too.”

She may not have been an empath but any idiot could see something was troubling Dean and she strongly suspected it had to do with John. “What d’you say, after we eat—my treat by the way—we go somewhere less public to chat?” she closed the album and put it away.

Dean nodded “Sounds good to me.”

…

“A Super Soaker, Sam? Really?” Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, I don’t know what he likes and this could come in handy.” Sam got in line at the register.

“Come in handy for what?” Gabriel asked as they left the store.

“Holy water.”

“Oh. Yeah, it does make more sense than splashing someone from a flask. But…you wanna teach him about hunting?”

Sam sighed and got in the car “No I don’t. But he should be informed, at least. Are you going to tag along or can I meet my son in peace?”

Gabriel gasped over dramtically “Oh Sam, what did I ever do to you? Don’t answer that. Check in with your brother in a bit and call if you need me.” He handed Sam a card, snapped his fingers and vanished.

Shaking his head, Sam started the engine and headed towards Sarah’s apartment. He was nervous as hell though. He didn’t even like kids generally, didn’t know how to handle them, not like Dean. But now he was a dad and was gonna be an uncle. What if Miles didn’t like him? What if he preferred Sarah’s wayward boyfriend? How do you even talk to kids? Also, just who were those punks who beat him up? Because Sam wanted to put the fear of God in those little bastards.

…

Sarah answered the door after Sam had only knocked once “Hey Sam.”

“Hey” he held up the toy store bag “I, uh, brought Miles a present.”

Sarah smiled “You didn’t have to do that but thanks. He’s at the kitchen table catching up on homework. Workaholic he is.”

Sam stepped inside and immediately saw the little boy from all the pictures that were dotted around the place. He was sitting at the table, arm in a sling and hunched over what looked like a social studies text book. His hair was darker than Sam’s but in the same longish style he had at that age—which wasn’t much different than now to be honest.

“Miles” Sarah said “your dad’s here.” Last night Sarah had said she’d tell Miles about Sam before he got there so he was ready.

Sam’s eyes bugged out at being called a dad but he managed to regain his composure before Miles set down his pencil and turned his way.

Miles had Sam’s eyes and nose. He regarded Sam calmly and said “You’re, like, insanely tall.”

Sam chuckled “Oh I’m sure there’s people taller than me. Somewhere. So, uh, it’s great to finally meet you.”

“You too. You wanna sit down?” Miles indicated the chair across from him.

“Sure thanks” Sam sat “So how are you feeling?”

“Okay as can be expected. What’s that?” he pointed to the bag.

Sam set it on the table “Just a little something for you I thought might come in handy.”

“Thank you” Miles pulled out the water gun “Oh cool. I’ve been wanting one but Mom says we can’t ‘cos we live in an apartment. Even though I told her I could fill it with holy salt water to use on demons and ghosts.”

Sam grinned “Exactly.”

“And how often do we run into demons and ghosts?” Sarah was filling a kettle with water “Want some tea Sam?”

“Please. So, what are you working on there, Miles?”

“Social Studies. We’re learning about the Oregon Trail.”

“Oh cool.”

“Not really. It actually sounds really terrible and I know they’re leaving out all the really gory parts ‘cos we’re just kids.”

“Yeah, I know. You’ll learn more in High School and College. And sometimes, I think the best way is to do your own research.”

“I tried that once. I got in trouble and the other kids called me a know-it-all.”

Sam sighed “Yeah, I know what that’s like. Still the best way though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like all that. Isn't Miles a little cutie pie? And hey, John was afraid of clowns too. Neat huh? Let me how you like the chapter, please?
> 
> Also I haven't decided if there's going to be Sabriel, I think Sam and Gabe are just going to be good friends. But we'll see what the characters do with themselves. They control me, ya know, not the other way around.


	7. The Story of Millie and John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns more about Millie and about his dad too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, my darlings. Time just got away from me.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter mentions SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, which actually, I think they're starting to call it something else now), it's mentioned in Millie's flashback, if you wanna skip over that.

The rest of the breakfast or whatever was pretty much silent, at least on Dean’s part. Millie only said that while the pie was good, hers was better. She seemed nice enough, not really like other witches Dean had met but the jury was still out. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t trust Cas’s word about her, it was just hard to go against so many years of believing one thing.

It helped, Dean supposed that Millie had the same eyes as Sam and the same color hair and she was even wearing plaid. It was pink plaid but plaid nonetheless. She wore a pentacle around her neck and had dirt under her fingernails, like someone who worked in a garden. And Dean was fairly certain he could smell booze coming from her coffee cup.

When they finished eating, Millie paid the bill and they went across the street to Dean and Sam’s motel room. Now, what in the hell did Dean say? A memory suddenly surged forward, something Dad had said about his mother.

“Dad said you were never there for him.”

Millie sighed and sank into a chair “I tried, I really did. And I was always there if he sought me out. But you have to understand, I was a single mother after Henry disappeared and when  his money dried up, and my mother died I had to work two jobs. I had to keep a roof over our heads and sometimes we went without electricity so I could keep Johnny from starving and looking like a ragamuffin.”

That did make sense but “Didn’t you have any other family?”

“No. My father was killed when I was a girl, by a misunderstanding hunter, just by the way. And Henry’s parents, his mother died giving birth to him and God only knows where his father disappeared to after our wedding. I never had any siblings and Henry’s older brother died of pneumonia as a boy.”

Dean was really starting to think this family was cursed. He sat down on his bed “That really sucks.”

“Yeah, it kind of does. So where is your brother? I’d like to meet him too.”

Oh no. Dean needed to find out way more before he let her meet Sammy. “Not important right now.”

Millie raised an eyebrow “You still don’t trust me. Okay, what do you wanna know?”

“Dean” Cas began, sitting next to Dean “I assure you that…”

“That’s okay, Castiel” Millie said “I understand.”

Cas nodded “Very well. Should I leave you two alone?” he asked Dean, looking concerned.

Dean moved closed to him and whispered “I’d rather you stay. Unless you got something more important to do.” He really couldn’t explain it but he just really needed Cas to be near him right now.

“Nothing is more important than you, Dean.” He put a hand on Dean’s thigh and kept it there. Normally, Dean would squirm at such displays in front of people, but he just didn’t care right now.

Millie smiled at them “May I just say, that you two make a very handsome couple?”

“Thank you” Cas said.

Ah, shit. Were they actually a couple? Dean guessed they must be. They were having a baby together after all and they did have sex regularly. And Dean did miss Cas when he was gone so yeah, he figured that made them a couple. And if he allowed himself to think about it, Dean did have some strong feelings for the angel. And shit, they were really having a baby weren’t they? Dean felt panic rising in his throat or was that bile? Okay both, he ran to the bathroom and barfed up his pie. God fucking dammit.

Cas came up behind him and steadied him “What can I do for you Dean?”

Dean moaned and wiped his mouth with toilet paper “Magically clean my mouth; don’t have the energy to brush.”

“Of course, love” instantly Dean’s mouth was minty fresh and Cas helped him to his feet.

Dean leaned against him “I can’t keep anything down, Cas. Even water makes me wanna puke.”

“You’ve got a Winchester in there all right” Millie was standing just beyond door way. “I was like that in the early days of being pregnant with your father. Ginger tea helps and crackers. But you gotta keep up that water.”

Dean allowed Castiel to guide him back to the bed and groaned “I don’t even like water.”

“Tough. You have got to stay hydrated. Oh and sniffing peppermint helps to ease the nausea as well.”

“She’s right” Cas said. “Peppermint is an ancient remedy.”

Dean glared at him “I hate peppermint. And ginger, just by the way.”

“Your toothpaste isn’t peppermint?” Millie asked.

“It’s fresh mint. There’s a difference.” Dean sighed and said to Millie “When you were pregnant with Dad, how long did the morning sickness last?”

“Oh, your father tortured me well into the second trimester.”

Dean couldn’t fight back a whimper and he buried his face in Cas’s shoulder “I’m never letting you be on top again, you dick.”

Cas’s arm tightened around him “That’s fair.”

“Damn straight.”

Millie giggled “Honestly, you two are so adorable. So, Dean, what do you wanna know before you let me meet Sam?”

Oh right. Throwing up had thrown him off his game. He needed to find out more about this chick. Cas had told him what went down with Millie and Dad back in the day, how she was afraid of Dad getting involved with the Campbells who were known for Samuel’s ruthlessness, how Dad had refused her help after Mom died. But there had to be more. “Why didn’t you want Dad to be with my mom? I mean, I know what Cas told me but it had to be more than being afraid the Campbells finding out you were a witch.”

Millie shrugged and sighed “Not really. Samuel Campbell was a ruthless son of a bitch who killed first and rarely asked questions. I’d heard his wife and daughter were more understanding but still…I still planned on telling John about me and about his father but he moved to Kansas and completely ignored me when I told him I had reservations about the Campbells. Winchesters are notoriously stubborn. I guess Mary convinced him to invite me to their wedding.” She dug in her bag “It never really registered with John that was I wasn’t looking any older. Thing about kids, they always see their parents the same as their earliest memories. But Mary, oh I could tell she suspected something like a good little huntress. Well, I went to their wedding and” she sighed “oh, it was beautiful. I could tell how much they loved each other.”

She opened up the album she’d dug out and passed it over to Dean. It was a picture of Mom and Dad, standing under an arch covered in roses. Dad was wearing a black suit and Mom was in a simple but elegant white dress and holding a bouquet of pink roses. Dean tried to ignore the tears in his eyes.

Millie continued “Mary pulled me aside, she’d figured me out. She, by the way, believed in white witches. She told me she didn’t want to be a hunter anymore and she just wanted a normal life. I saw how happy she made John, how good they were for each other. So I decided not to tell John about magic and stuff.”

Dean took a shaky breath “And then Mom died.”

“Years later but yes.” Millie sighed heavily, sadly “I didn’t find out what happened till a month after. By then your father thought all magic was evil. You can imagine how our meeting went. He told me to stay away from him and his boys. That was the last time I saw him, well, the last time I let him see me, until…”

Dean finally tore his eyes away from his parents’ wedding photo “Until what?”

…

2006

Millie was giving her cauldron a good cleansing when there was a knock on her door. She momentarily froze—the only people who could get passed her wards without setting off the alarm were blood kin.

Who the hell?

“Mom, I know you’re in there!”

That was John, the last person she ever expected to see here.

“Mom, I haven’t got all night!”

She took a fortifying breath, dried her hands and went to open the door. “John Eric Winchester, I know I taught you politeness. Is that how you knock on someone’s door?”

John was more than twenty years older than when they last spoke, with graying in his hair and while still a healthy weight, he was chubby compared to what he was in his thirties.

He glared her “Can I come in?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

He rolled his eyes and stepped over the threshold and through the devil’s trap under the rug. “ _May_ I come in?”

“There’s a good boy. You haven’t figured out how to kill me have you?”

“That’s not why I’m here.”

“Then you may as well sit down” she gestured to the couch. “Want something to drink or anything?” at the look on his face, she added “I’m not gonna poison my own son, numbnuts. I have Corona, if you want.”

He sat down and nodded “Sure, thanks.”

She went back to the kitchen “You still allergic to limes?”

“Allergies don’t tend to go away.”

She got two bottles of Corona from the fridge and sat next to him on the couch “Sometimes they do.” She handed him a bottle and he popped the cap off with what seemed to be his wedding ring. She smiled at him and held out hers.

He sighed and opened it for her “Don’t you have a bottle opener?”

“Yeah but it’s all the way back in the kitchen and you didn’t ask, so…” she trailed off. “So, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, oh child of mine?”

John looked around the room “Why aren’t you in the house in Normal? I checked; it’s still in your name.”

“Do I look like a woman in her 80s to you? You can live there if you want. How’d you find this place anyway?”

“A psychic.”

“I see. So, I take it this isn’t a social call?”

John took a gulp of his beer and said “Do you know how to summon a demon?”

She stared at him, eyebrows raised “Beg pardon?”

“A demon killed Mary. I know its name but I don’t know how to summon it.”

“I don’t deal with demons, Johnny.”

“It’s John and could you find out?”

Millie sighed “Of course I could find out. Why do…never mind, you want to ambush it don’t you?”

John nodded.

“All right, we can look through my books. I’m not gonna try and talk you out of it. Mary was a good girl. She made you happy, after all.”

John stared into his beer bottle like it was a black hole “Yeah” he said softly.

“Did you get the confirmation I sent, about her memorial stone?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you tell the boys?”

“That an uncle set it up.”

“Of course you did. They don’t have any uncles.”

“They almost did.” He gave her a hard look.

“John, your brother died of SIDS. Don’t look at me like that.”

“SIDS?”

“That’s what they call crib death these days.” She stood up, not wanting to talk about this “So, you hungry? You still like peanut butter cookies with chocolate centers? I made some yesterday ‘cos I was bored. You want one?”

“Mom.”

She brought the cookie jar to him. It was clay, made in a high school art class “Remember the Mother’s Day you gave this to me? Why didn’t you go into the arts, Johnny? You were so talented. Do you still sculpt?”

“No. Mom, I don’t have a lot of time. I’ve gotta meet up with…”

“Meet up with? Who? The boys? Why don’t you tell me how they’re doing? They’re all grown up now, aren’t they?”

John took a breath “Mom.”

“Fine.” She set the jar on the coffee table “What’s the demon’s name?”

“Azazel.”

…

Dean blinked till his eyes cleared “Dad got the summoning spell from you?”

“I thought he was just going to get his revenge. I didn’t know he was gonna make a deal with the bastard.”

“Why would you give your own kid something so dangerous?”

“I’m sure you’re aware that talking your father out of something was like trying to pull teeth from a crocodile.”

Dean had to concede that point. There was another thing he took away from that story and it was certainly more cheerful than the thing about Dad’s brother. “Dad took art class?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get back to Sam in the next chapter and he'll get to meet Millie.
> 
> So, how 'bout that John and Millie flashback, huh? Wowser. (if you skipped the flashback, just let me know and I'll summarize it for you)


	8. Baby Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Millie.
> 
> Castiel brings back some shopping he did for the baby and he and Dean talk about possible names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. This chapter was difficult--sex scenes are hard.
> 
> So, fluff and smut in this chapter. Hope you like!

Sam sipped his tea “I’d like to take you both to lunch, if you want.”

Sarah smiled “I never say no to free food. How ‘bout it, Miles? You ready to take a break from homework?”

Miles set down his pencil, “Sure.”

“Great. We can swing by the motel on the way. You up to meeting my brother, Miles?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Great,” Sam stood. “I’d better call and make sure he’s up to it. He wasn’t feeling well this morning.” He pulled out his phone and dialed Dean.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean answered after a couple of rings, “glad you called.” He sounded tired and a little raw, like he did when he was trying not to cry.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, just…” he sighed. “You on your way back?”

“I was thinking of swinging by on the way to take Miles and Sarah to lunch. I was wondering if you wanted to meet him.”

Dean was quiet for a minute and Sam could picture him rubbing his forehead “I don’t think today would be good.”

“Why not?”

“Our grandmother is here.”

It took a moment for Sam to register that “Excuse me? What grandmother?” as far as Sam knew both their grandmothers were dead—and Dean had actually seen one die in person.

“Dad’s mom.”

“I thought she was dead.”

“Only in Dad’s eyes. She’s a witch. A good one, apparently.”

All Sam could say to that was “Why is she there?”

“Cas and Gabe found her.”

Well that explained why Gabriel told Sam to check in with Dean. Sneaky little devil—angel—whatever.

“I’m still swinging by with Miles and Sarah,” Sam decided. “They both know about the supernatural. I don’t see the problem with us all meeting her today. Wait,” he thought suddenly “where has she been all this time?”

“Respecting Dad’s wishes, I guess. You don’t have to come. Cas is with me.”

“I’m still coming.”

Dean sighed “Fine.”

“Do you need anything?”

“Um, could you bring some ginger tea?” he sounded pained to ask that.

Sam refrained from chuckling “No problem. See you in a few.” He hung up and found Miles and Sarah looking at him. “You also get to meet my grandmother. She’s a witch.”

“Cool” Sarah said.

“Sarah, do you have any ginger tea you can spare?”

“Absolutely. That what Dean asked for?”

“Yeah.”

“Poor guy. Just think of what you have to look forward to. He’ll be sending you out at three in the morning for pickles and ice cream.”

Sam shuddered “No way. He has an angel boyfriend for that.”

….

“You mean I’m _already_ a great-grandmother?” Millie said when Dean told her Sam was bringing his son.

“If it’s any consolation, we just found out yesterday.”

“Holy monkey-muffins,” Millie sank back into her seat. “How old is he?”

“Nine I think.”

Millie did some quick math, “So Sam was a teenager when—wow. Pretty sure your mom was your dad’s first.”

“I didn’t need to know that.” Dean got to his feet “I gotta hit the head.”

Cas titled his head “Who’s head?”

Dean sighed and smiled fondly. He ruffled Cas’s hair “It’s an expression, moron.”

“Wait till the kid starts using your bladder as a trampoline,” Millie said.

Dean’s lips curled and he shuddered. “Oh. That reminds me. Sarah’s pregnant, not Sam’s this time, just so you know.” He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

“So,” Millie focused on Cas, “how’d you and Dean meet anyway?”

“I pulled him from Hell and then he stabbed me in the heart. After he shot me several times.”

Millie blinked “You got him out of Hell and then he tried to kill you? In what world does that make sense?”

“Yes” Cas nodded. “To be fair, he didn’t understand that I was trying to help. I once freed a wolf from a snare and he repaid me by trying to bite. It’s a natural reaction.”

“For wolves, yeah.” She shook her head, “All right, how’d you get together romantically?”

“Ah, I asked his help in capturing the Archangel Raphael and I thought it might be my last night on Earth. Dean didn’t want me to die a virgin and when the den of iniquity didn’t work out…”

“Cas!” the bathroom door blew open “She doesn’t need the details.”

Millie bit back a giggle “Um, why were you capturing Raphael?”

“To find where God is” Cas said “And he had previously killed me.”

“I say this as an eighty-something who looks thirty-five; how are you two even real?”

Dean sat with a huff “I ask myself that every day.”

Millie arched an eyebrow at her grandson “So you took an angel to a den of iniquity?”

“It was a gentlemen’s club.”

“Same thing.”

“In Maine.”

“That’s supposed to be classier? Spookier, maybe. Maine has got some weird shit. Believe me, I grew up in Maine.”

“You did?”

“Yep. Till I was twelve anyway. Town I’m from…Let me put it this way, you ever seen Dark Shadows?”

“Yeah.”

“I am convinced that show was based on my town and the family on the hill.”

The motel room door opened “Dean?” a tall man who could only be Sam walked in. Now, this one looked more Winchester—Dean looked more Campbell.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said “where are…?”

“Outside. Thought I’d go first. Hey, Cas.”

“Hello Sam,” Cas nodded.

Millie stood when Sam’s eyes fell on her “Wow,” she said “I think you get your height from Samuel Campbell. I mean your dad was tall but…well, so was Henry.”

“Sam” Dean said “this is Millie.”

Sam looked at her, appraising “Uh, hi.”

“Hi.”

“So, wow, you really are a witch, huh? ‘Cos you look…”

“Too young for grown men to call me ‘grandma’?”

“Yeah, wait, so, but Dad wasn’t a witch?”

Dean sighed “It’s a long story, Sammy.”

…

A little later, Dean was waiting for Cas to get back from shopping with Millie for things to make pregnancy easier. Sam was staying the night at Sarah’s to spend more time with Miles.

Speaking of Sarah, Millie had known her family. Sarah’s grandfather, George Remington had been like an older brother to Henry, at least till he decided to stay in Korea. And speaking of Korea, Henry had also served in that war, from ’50 to ’52. He’d been a clerk—Millie compared him to Radar from M*A*S*H “only taller”.

For now they were all ignoring the apocalyptic elephant in the room. And that was perfectly fine with Dean, Cas told them that Gabriel assured him they were all protected for the time being. Apparently, the archangel was “working on something”, whatever that meant.

Still Dean worried about staying in one place too long—they’d already been here four days. They didn’t have much cash left and if they were going to stay here a while, Dean didn’t want to risk using a fake credit card. He might have to hustle some pool or both he and Sam would have to stay with Sarah. He’d suggest going to Bobby’s but he didn’t want to take Sam away from his kid so soon. Ah, crap, Bobby. Should Dean call him and tell him, well, everything? He should have discussed it with Sam.

Dean turned on the T.V.—he didn’t want to think about this right now. Hopefully there was something mind-numbing to watch. He settled on a NCIS marathon because he liked the characters—not that he’d ever admit that. No, if asked he’d say it was just Ziva and Abby that he liked but he would totally get along with Tony.

Cas appeared just as Ziva said “This man is spic and Spam.” His arms were laden with bags “Hello Dean. How are you feeling?”

“Fine right now, just bored” Dean got to his feet and took half the bags from Cas. “The hell did you get?” He set them on Sam’s bed—not like he’d be using it tonight.

“I may have gotten a little carried away” Cas set the rest of the bags down. “What does spic and spam mean?”

“It’s spic and span. Didn’t you hear Tony correcting her?”

Cas squinted “No.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Dean turned off the TV and opened a bag. He pulled out a black bib with the word Baby on it done in the ACDC font. Dean couldn’t fight a smile “This is awesome. Where’d you get this?”

“There’s boutique near Millie’s house. This is the design of the band you like, right?”

“One of them, yeah,” Dean kissed his cheek. “You went shopping for the baby?”

“I only got a few things I couldn’t resist. I figure we could  do the rest of the shopping together, when it’s closer to her arrival.”

There was that cold spike of fear again. “Yeah” he set the bib down.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas took a step closer.

“Yeah, I just…” he sat down. “I don’t know Cas. Everything is happening so damn fast and I know we already kinda talked about this…”

Cas sat next to him and put a hand over his “We could talk again. I’m scared too, Dean.”

“You don’t seem like it.”

Cas sighed “I’m looking on the bright side. I’ve always wanted a family of my own, I just never thought I could have one.”

Dean leaned against him “Can I be honest with you?”

“I’d appreciate it.”

“I do want this baby, Cas, I really do. I just…”

“I know, my love, I know.” Cas kissed the top of his head “Whatever happens, Dean, we’ll face it together.”

Cas was learning; he didn’t say “I’ll protect you.” Dean sat up and kissed him soundly. “Show me what else you got.”

First Cas showed him the “pregnancy symptom easers” that Millie provided. Dean immediately put on the bracelet that was supposed to keep nausea at bay. Then there were two full bags of baby stuff.

“If there’s anything you don’t like,” Cas said “we can exchange it. The clerk seemed rather offended that I was shopping without my partner. It wasn’t even my original intention to purchase anything but…”

Dean chuckled “Cas, babe, it’s okay. I don’t mind. Just don’t do it again.”

“Of course not, Dean.” Cas pulled out a book of baby names “I thought we could start thinking of names.”

Dean sighed “I suppose we should call her something. But let’s see the rest of the stuff first.”

There was a pink onesie that said “I’m not allowed to date ever.”

Dean laughed “Yes, babe, exactly what I was thinking.”

“There is no one good enough for our daughter, Dean.”

“Damn straight there’s not.” Holy crap, they really were doing this weren’t they? They were becoming parents and it didn’t scare Dean, not really—it was all the shit surrounding it.

There was a little green camo dress, a onesie that said “Lock up your sons, my Daddy has guns.”

“Cas, babe, you know me so well. These are freaking perfect.”

“I thought you might like them. I knew you wouldn’t want anything too traditional.”

“Damn straight” and there was one more onesie that said “Don’t you wish your Daddy could hunt like mine.”

“I think they mean game hunting” Cas said “but I think it works for us too.”

“Absolutely. What else you got?”

“A few more bibs.”

There was one that said “These fools put my cape on backwards”, one that said “I wake up awesome,” one that looked like a black bandana with skulls on it and one that said “Spit happens.”

Dean stared at Cas in wonder, “Cas, these are all things I would have chosen. How do you know me so well?”

Cas took his hand “I rebuilt you, Dean, I have been paying attention to your cultural references, and most of all, I love you.”

“Cas” Dean breathed and crashed their lips together. He crawled onto Cas’s lap and straddled him, plunging his tongue into his mouth.

Cas moaned and met his tongue in kind, wrapping his arms around Dean tightly. Dean pushed Cas’s coat and jacket off his shoulders—it’d been too long since they last did this and Dean was raring to go.

…

“I don’t wanna waste time with clothes, babe” Dean breathed into his mouth.

Castiel got the message and willed all their clothes away in an instant. Their hardening members rubbed against each other, causing them both hiss at the sudden friction but it felt oh so good.

“Dean, Dean” Castiel pulled back slightly, “show me why you enjoy receiving so much.”

Dean’s eyes were blown wide with lust “You bet your sweet ass I will.” He slid off of Castiel and onto the floor. Castiel let out a loud moan when Dean’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock. Dean would never admit to anyone else but Castiel knew just how much he loved doing this for him.

Dean took Castiel as far as he could without choking before pulling back and making use of his tongue. He licked along the underside, paying particular attention to the throbbing vein.

“Dean” Castiel whimpered, he jerked his hips up when Dean poked at the slit. “Fuck, Dean.”

“Love it when you talk like that, angel” Dean took the cockhead back in his mouth and hallowed out his cheeks. As he worked more of the hard appendage in, he ever so slightly grazed his teeth against the flesh which sent pleasurable shivers down Castiel’s spine.

It was an odd quirk, according to Dean, but Castiel couldn’t help but enjoy a little bit of pain with lovemaking—it made him feel alive…and human. Dean had one hand wrapped around the base of Castiel’s cock and reached his free hand up to his mouth.

Castiel got the hint and put his lips over his fingers, salivating around them. Dean pulled off and pulled his fingers away “Lie down, angel.”

Castiel did so and put up his knees. Dean circled his entrance once, twice and finally prodded at it, pressing softly. Dean pulled Castiel’s cheeks apart and stared for a moment.

“Mhmm, gotta better idea” and he leaned forward, snaking out his tongue.

Castiel jerked up, this was the first time Dean had done this to him “Oh fuck! Yes, Dean…feels good…so good.”

The chuckle Dean let out sent tingling reverberations throughout Castiel’s body and he pressed his tongue in deeper. He was acting like a starving man who’d just been given manna from Heaven.

“Fuck, Cas” he moaned “you taste so damn good. Why do you taste so damn good? I thought your cock tasted good…”

“Dean…” Castiel panted “Dean, please, I want you inside me.”

Dean took a steadying breath “Yeah, ‘course. Coming right up. Where’s the…?”

Castiel waved a hand and his coat appeared next to Dean on the floor. “Right pocket.”

Dean dug in it “Scoot up the bed, angel.”

Castiel obeyed and Dean crawled up after him, lubrication and condom in his hands.

“I hear that a man is sterile during pregnancy but I ain’t taking any chances.”

“I am in complete agreement.”

Dean squirted some lube over his fingers and lowered them to Castiel’s entrance, which was throbbing with want and need. He slid in one finger easily, working it around before adding another. That was when Dean found the spot that made Castiel practically arch off the bed.

“Do that again, Dean, please do that again!”

Dean smirked and crooked his fingers over the spot again.

“Yes! Dean, Dean, I’m ready! Please Dean, please, I don’t want to come till you’re inside me.”

Dean pulled out his fingers and slipped the condom over his long, hard member. Castiel loved that cock, it was one of his favorite parts on Dean’s body—not that he had a least favorite. He loved every inch of that man.

Dean braced a hand on one of Castiel’s knees and used his other to guide himself inside. The lights flickered when the cockhead breached the first ring of muscle and Castiel screamed out in a delightful mixture of pain and pleasure.

“More, Dean, more.”

Dean groaned “Oh, you’re so tight, angel, feels so good. So good around my cock.” He pushed in till his balls touched Castiel’s skin “You like my cock stretching you open?”

“Yes, oh, Dean, yes! Please!”

As Dean pulled back he rubbed over Castiel’s prostate. Castiel screamed again and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist tightly.

Dean slammed back into him, hitting the prostate each time “Oh angel, so good, so good.”

Castiel felt his orgasm building “I’m close, Dean, so close. Harder, harder, please.”

Dean pounded into him “Oh yeah, oh yeah, angel, come for me.”

Hot stripes of white splattered on Castiel’s stomach and chest as he did. Two more thrusts later and Dean was right there with him.

…

“Peaches and rosemary” Dean yawned, maybe a minute after he flopped next to Cas on the bed. “You taste like peaches and rosemary, your mouth, cock and ass especially. Why?”

Cas sighed heavily “I assume every angel would taste differently, depending on what foods and plants they are associated with. I don’t have any of my own as I’m not the chief angel of Thursday. The peaches and rosemary come from my father because he is associated with those things.”

Dean opted not to say anything to that because he wasn’t sure if he should be grossed out or not.

Cas clearly understood. He kissed Dean’s cheek and said “I understand why you enjoy bottoming so much.”

“Good, ‘cos that’s all you’re getting from now on.” Of course, Dean had to admit, he would probably give in to his love of Cas’s cock in his ass sooner or later. He wasn’t about to admit that though.

Cas smiled as if he knew exactly what Dean was thinking. “I look forward to it, my love.”

Dean snuggled closer to him “’M tired.”

Cas kissed his head “Sleep Dean, I’ll watch over you.”

“Just don’t be creepy about it, ‘kay.”

…

Dean woke up to a hand on his stomach and Cas whispering softly.

“You are already precious to us,” he was saying towards the vicinity of Dean’s belly. “Your father, Dean, may act grumpy but I know he loves you as much as I do.”

Dean put his hand over Cas’s and whispered “Can she hear yet?”

“No. You’re only three weeks pregnant.”

“Seriously?” Dean sat up “Sarah told me her morning sickness didn’t start till the was two months pregnant.”

“Everyone’s different.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Gabriel says you’ll only be pregnant for a little more than six more months, because the child is half-angel. Were I pregnant it would be much quicker.

“That’s stupid.” Dean’s stomach grumbled “What time is it? I’m starved.” Ravenous was more like it. His appetite, it seemed, had returned with a vendetta.

“It’s 7:35 PM.”

“No wonder. Let’s go back to the diner, I want a burger.” Dean got out of bed and began the search for clothes. An idea came to him “Bring the baby name book.”

…

“Listen to me right now, Castiel” Dean dunked a fry in ketchup “we are not naming our daughter anything angelic so you can just skip that section. And we’re not naming her anything that will get her made fun of at school.”

Cas stared at him with narrowed eyes “I haven’t even suggested anything yet. We haven’t even opened the book yet” he tapped the large book that was sitting on the table.

“Just letting you know” Dean said around a mouthful of burger.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full and I don’t know what names will be mocked in this day and age.”

Dean swallowed “I’ll let you know. Come on, open the dang book.”

Cas opened it to a random page and started reading. It was obvious he only read the names he liked. “Abigail.”

“Nah.”

“What’s wrong with Abigail?”

“Chick in The Crucible. You wouldn’t like her.”

Cas rolled his eyes “Andrea.”

“No. Dated a girl with that name once.”

“Anna?”

Dean stared at him incredulously “You’re kidding, right?”

“Beatrice? This says we could call her Trixie.”

“Ugh, dude, no. Trixie is a hooker’s name.”

“Bethany?”

“No.

“Bonnie?”

“Not naming her after a 1920s crazy chick.”

“What?”

“Dude, Bonnie and Clyde.”

“Oh. Them. They’re in Hell. Cassandra?”

“Absolutely not. No ex-girlfriends, ya hear me.”

“Well that cuts the list down considerably” Cas muttered.

“Oh come on, I haven’t dated that many girls. You make it sound like I’m some kind of man-whore.” He sighed and looked down at his plate “I don’t have as much sex as I let people believe, Cas, you ought to know that.”

“I know” Cas reached across the table for his hand “but you’re so good at pretending, it’s easy to forget.”

“Sorry. And now, it’s just you so don’t complain. Come on, keep reading.”

“Claire.”

“Isn’t that Jimmy’s kid?”

“She was very helpful in the few minutes I possessed her.”

“Dude, no, just no.”

“Very well. Deana?”

“No to all versions of my name.”

“Erica. Eric was your father’s middle name, right?”

“Would you believe I don’t wanna name my kid after my dad? But, uh, Mom’s middle name was Ruth, If you like it, put it in the maybe pile.”

Cas smiled “I like Ruth very much. How do you feel about my mother’s name?”

“Damkina? I don’t know, maybe as her middle name.”

“Very well, shall we continue?”

“Yeah, keep going.”

By the time they returned to the motel, they only had a small list of “maybes”.

“Perhaps we could come up with a petname first” Cas suggested once they were in bed.

“There’s an idea.”

“Do you have any suggestions?”

“Can I sleep on it?”

“Of course. Good night, Dean.”

…

Halfway through the night, Gabriel appeared in the center of the room. “So, things that are weird.”

“What?” Castiel sat up.

“Hold on” Gabriel waved a hand “okay, now he won’t wake up and interrupt with questions I don’t know how to answer.”

Castiel glared at Gabriel’s antics but still stood and asked “Why are you here?”

“So, I thought it would be helpful, ‘cos apparently I’m helpful now, to have Mary Winchester dreamwalk Dean to reassure him. Spirits can do that you know. BUT, I can’t find her spirit anywhere.”

“What?” Castiel exclaimed louder than intended but fortunately Dean did not stir.

“As a favor to you, nephew, I thought your boyfriend there could use a visit from his mama. But I can’t sense her spirit in Heaven, Hell, OR the Veil. And you know I’m attuned to all women named Mary. John Winchester’s in the Veil, ‘cos Heaven doesn’t want him and Hell won’t have him again. Which begs the question, if he kept refusing the Knife, how did he get off the Rack to escape in the first place?”

That was a good question but not the issue “Gabriel. If Mary Winchester isn’t in any of the places a spirit should be then where is she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's up with Mary? An idea I had BEFORE the season finale, just so ya know. That might have just given it away...OR did it?  
> We'll find out.
> 
> So what'd ya think? Let me know if you liked this chapter. Also, if you have any name suggestions or fun bib and onesie ideas for the baby, please let me know.


	9. Memories and a Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean about what Gabriel told him. When Gabriel goes to visit someone he thinks can help he also runs into someone he doesn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet some new folks in this chapter, I hope you like.  
> Sorry it took so long.

“Gabriel. If Mary Winchester isn’t in any of the places a spirit should be then where is she?”

….

 

“I don’t know. Alive?”

“How can she be alive?”

“I don’t know. I’ll look into it. I know someone who can go places I can’t. Meantime,” he tossed a set of keys to Castiel. I got you guys a house. It’s fully warded. The only angels who can get in are me and you. You and the guys can stay there as long as you want. The address is on the key fob. I’ll find out about Mary. Call if you need me” and with that he was gone.

…

Dean would never admit this to anyone but his favorite way to wake up was with his head pillowed on Cas’s chest and wrapped in his arms. He was really going to have to let it happen more often. It had only happened twice before since they stared their relationship but it was enough for Dean to know he preferred it.

“Good morning, Dean” Cas kissed the top of his head. “Good morning little one” he put a hand over Dean’s stomach.

Dean kissed Cas’s cheek “Mornin’”. He stretched and yawned “Anything interesting happen while I was sleeping?”

Cas took a breath that was absolutely unnecessary “Yes actually. Gabriel stopped by and gave us a house to use as we see fit” he dangled a set of keys.

Dean sat up and took hold of the keys “Why?”

“He didn’t say why. But it’s fully warded except against himself and me. I had a brief look—it’s very nice. It’s nearby in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. There’s room for Sam, Sarah and Miles and Millie too.”

Dean stared at him “It’s in Bethlehem?” He yawned again. “I am too tired to understand Gabe’s motivations. Are you sure I can’t have coffee?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Cas got out of bed and went over to the mini fridge, “You may however have orange juice.” He poured the juice “Gabriel told me something else I know I should tell you. But I fear your reaction and I don’t wish to get your hopes up.”

That was curious and worrisome. Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed “Tell me anyway.”

Cas set the glass on the nightstand and sat down next to him “He told me that he was going to ask your mother to visit your dreams but couldn’t find her spirit.”

Dean felt the color drain from his face and his heart rate increased as he processed that. “What?” he swallowed “what does that mean?”

“She’s not in Heaven, Hell, or the Veil.”

Dean tried not to hope “Does-does that mean she’s alive?”

“It’s possible. But either way something is blocking her from Gabriel’s senses. He’s looking Dean. As soon as he finds something…”

Dean couldn’t believe this. He didn’t even know what to hope for. But he did know that alive or dead his mom was in trouble. “We have to help her.”

Cas rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder “Gabriel is doing everything in his power, my love. There’s nothing we can do at present. If he needs our help I’m sure he will let us know. Would you like to get breakfast?”

“Not hungry.”

“Please, my love, you need nutrients.”

“Maybe later.” Honestly, he couldn’t think of anything else except his mother.

“How about we get Sam and look at the house?”

“Sure whatever” Dean felt like he was in a fog, early almost forgotten memories swimming to the surface.

He remembered how safe he felt in his mama’s arms, how warm and loved and how her scent always calmed him. She smelled of vanilla and apples and just a hint of furniture polish. He remembered how her hair tickled him when she bent down to kiss him. He remembered this one night in the summer, Sammy was maybe three months old and he and Dean were left with the neighbors while Mama and Daddy went out. Dean was embarrassed when Mama kissed him and left lipstick on his cheek. Whenever he’d cry, Mama would hold him tight and wipe his tears away with her thumb.

A strong arm around him and a rough thumb swiping his eyes brought him out of his reverie. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t have told you till I knew more.”

Dean sniffed, head on Cas’s shoulder—he hadn’t realized he was crying “No. I’m glad you told me. I uh I’m sorry I spaced out.”

“Shhh, love” Cas kissed him “It’s all right.”

….

The deity Gabriel was going to see was as unpredictable as a wildfire, had a wicked streak like his own and never, ever forgot a slight against him. But seeking revenge was a long process for him—he’d lull you into a false sense of security and then WHAM! He ruled several disciplines including thieves, magic, athletics, communication, and he was the best Guide of Souls in the business. He’d also always known that Loki was really Gabriel. In fact it was him who helped Gabriel hide from Heaven. He was more powerful than the average pagan god because contrary to popular belief, Zeus was not his father—Gabriel was.

Hermes had the cosmic power of an archangel and the earthy soul of a titan. This combo was even more forbidden than human/angel in the eyes of Heaven. So of course,  Gabriel was content to let folks believe the myths and had hid Hermes’s angel powers till he was old enough to do it himself. And Gabriel loved him more than life itself.

The dwelling Hermes shared with his mother was simple compared to the other Olympians’ built into the cave he was born in. Gabriel had raised his hand to knock when the door swung open.

“Hello Gabriel” there stood the most beautiful woman Gabriel had ever had the privilege to lay eyes on, not to mention love. Tall, olive skin with long black hair cascading down to curvy hips, eyes shining like bronze.

“Hi Maia” he breathed “been a long time.”

“Yes it has. So what’s this I hear about you and Kali?”

Gabriel laughed nervously and waved a hand “Ah, we were over ages ago. ‘Sides that was Loki. You’re the only woman for Gabriel.”

Maia rolled her eyes “So you have split personality disorder, that’s lovely.”

“Sarcasm is really quite becoming on you, my dear.”

“What are you doing here as yourself?”

Gabriel got right to it “I’m here to see Hermes. Is he home?”

“No.”

“Where is he?”

“What do you want with him?”

Gabriel almost said ‘I’m his father, I have a right’ but thought better of it. He sighed “I’ve had a wake-up call recently, Maia. I’m trying to stop the Apocalypse, I’d like to ask his help. After apologizing for well everything. I want to make it up to you too but I need to talk to him first. Please?”

Maia regarded him critically for several moments then her face softened. “He’s at the week card game with his friends. Ares is hosting today.”

“Thank you” he leaned up (damn short vessel) and kissed her cheek, caressing her with a wing. “Call on you later?”

“You’d better, you overgrown feather duster.”

The god of war’s dwelling…well, it wasn’t what one would expect. In fact, Ares wasn’t what one would expect. He was actually a pretty nice guy once you got to know him. He was just a victim of bad press. Sure, he loved the thrill of battle but he didn’t kill indiscriminately. He never went after children or women—well innocent women anyway.

The front window was open and Gabriel could hear the chattering inside.

Ares’ booming laugh rang out “And then they cut off his finger. Can you believe that? The Horseman of War was outsmarted by two hunters, outsmarted and over powered. Fucking hilarious.”

“Not just any hunters” that was Hermes “the vessels of Michael and Lucifer—one of whom is the Righteous Man. Besides the Winchesters have outsmarted Loki.”

“Only ‘cos I let them” Gabriel strode through the door, finding it unlocked. “The first time, I let them. The second time, Sam just figured it out. Big difference.”

There were only three at a little table, Hermes, Ares and someone Gabriel hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“Emmanuel? You’re alive?”

Emmanuel stood “Uncle?”

“You never did know how to knock did you?” Ares muttered. As Hermes’s closest friend, he was well aware of Gabriel’s identity.

Hermes got to his feet “What you doing her, Pops? Your wings are showing.”

They were to anyone who wasn’t mortal anyway “Hey kiddo. How ya been?”

“Oh you mean since Loki blamed me for that thing with Shiva?”

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck “Ah come on, you know that was part of the act. And I knew you could handle it. And did you tell your mother about Kali?”

Hermes crossed his arms narrowed the eyes he got from Gabriel “Why are you here?”

“Well, it kinda has to do with what you all were just talking about. But first, Emmanuel?”

Emmanuel was nephilim and Castiel’s older half-brother. They had the same mother and Emmanuel’s father well, he didn’t like to talk about him.

“It hasn’t been easy” Emmanuel said “but yeah I’m alive. Last I heard no one’s seen you in ages.”

“We all thought you were dead, Emmanuel. That’s the main reason your brother chose to become fully winged.”

Emmanuel cringed and he sank back down “I had heard of an angel named Castiel. I wasn’t sure. Damn.”

Hermes sighed “Never mind Manny for a minute. What exactly are you doing here, oh esteemed father of mine?”

“Okay, okay, it’s like this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it looks like this story will not feature Sabriel as a romance. They will still become friends of course. I'll be honest with you, I thought I'd try something new when it comes to settling Sam down. In Destiel fics he's always with either one of his canon girlfriends, an OFC or Gabriel. If he's with a guy it always has to be Gabriel for some reason, at least in my experience. Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoy Sabriel, especially when it's sweet but I'm a multi-shipper when it comes to our boy Sam. But I don't want too give to much away--this after all going to be a long fic covering more than just Destiel and their baby. That's the plan anyway.
> 
> I hope you'll stick with me. Let me know your thoughts.


	10. The New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk to Bobby and Dean plans a house warming dinner.  
> Excerpt:  
> They got back to the house just as Dean was showing Bobby the onesie that said “Lock up your sons, my daddy’s got guns.”
> 
> Bobby chuckled “Fellas are sure gonna have a hell of a time getting to her.”
> 
> “Damn straight” Dean agreed.
> 
> Millie rolled her eyes “Men. If you shelter her too much she’ll only rebel.”
> 
> Bobby nodded “Lady’s got a point.”
> 
> Millie shoved the bowl into Dean’s arms and held her hand out to Bobby “Hi. You must be Sam and Dean’s godfather. I’m Millie. Pleased to meet you Bobby.”
> 
> Bobby shook her hand, looking bewildered “Who said I was their godfather?”
> 
> “Well, not officially I guess but from what they told me you sure filled that role.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay. My head just wasn't in the right place. But anyway, here's chapter ten. I hope you enjoy.

Castiel had read through the entire baby name book while Dean slept so he started suggesting names again while they drove to pick up Sam to see their new house. This time he went in no particular order. “Emily?”

“No.”

“Lydia?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

Dean sighed “Because Lydia was the girl in “Beetlejuice.”

“Madison.”

“Oh god, no way. That was the werewolf chick Sam fell for.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, an old habit that had returned with his true memories “Perhaps you should make a list of all the females you and Sam have been involved with.”

Dean clicked his tongue “Suppose so” he pulled up in front of Sarah’s building where Sam was already waiting for them.

Sam crawled into the backseat “Hey guys. So Gabriel really got us a house?”

“Indeed” Castiel said “and he’s warded it against all angels save for me and himself.”

“That’s nice of him. But why a house? I mean, I know we shouldn’t do much travelling in Dean’s condition…”

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed.

Sam continued “but we could have just gone to Bobby’s. Speaking of, Dean, we really should call him and let him know.”

Dean let out a sound that was between a sigh and a groan “Yeah, I know but…should we really get him involved?”

“He’s gonna find out sooner or later Dean…are you afraid of what he’ll think of you being with Cas?”

“What? No.”

“Liar.”

Castiel interceded before there could be an argument “Bobby is a very progressive soul, Dean. And I feel we should let him know of the situation so he can take necessary precautions in case someone should go after him.”

“Cas is exactly right” Sam said.

Dean sighed in defeat “Yeah, fine we’ll call him later, after we look at the house. And by the way, there’s not enough room at Bobby’s and Cas said Gabriel didn’t wanna take you so far from Miles.”

“Oh” Sam leaned back in his seat “yeah. I’m still getting used to that. He’s a great kid and I think he might be smarter than me.”

“Kids are always smarter than the older generation.”

“What about Samantha?” Castiel suggested.

Dean jerked a thumb at Sam “I already call _him_ Samantha.”

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled “You guys thinking of baby names?”

“Yes” Castiel said “I feel it will be a long and difficult process.”

Dean took one hand off the wheel and lightly jabbed Castiel’s shoulder.

…

The house in Bethlehem was for some reason on a street called “Garrison.” Sam figured that was Gabriel’s idea of a joke or it was one hell of a coincidence. It was four floors, including the attic and finished basement. It was also fully furnished and stocked with the essentials.

Sam and Dean were at the kitchen table while Cas explored the backyard—which had an apple tree and a small flowerbed.

“So,” Dean took a sip of ginger tea with a grimace that made him look like a seven year old. He shuddered and continued “You gonna ask Sarah if she and Miles want to stay here?”

Sam nodded “I’ll talk to her but that would mean moving towns and Miles changing schools. Plus Sarah’s a very independent woman so we’ll see. I would like to know they’re safe.”

“Well yeah” Dean nodded “and since Sarah’s stupid boyfriend is out of the picture…”

“I don’t know, Dean. She thinks he took off in some misguided attempt to protect her.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Yeah well” Sam ran hand through his hair “though it does sound like something we would do.”

“Like I said. What’s the douchebag’s name anyway? Maybe Cas can find him.”

“Manny, I think.”

“The hell kind of name is that for a half-angel?”

Sam shrugged “Dunno. Maybe it’s short for something.”

Dean took another sip of tea with another grimace.

Sam rolled his eyes “Dean, seriously, stop acting like such a baby.”

Dean glared at him “Then you tell your niece to stop making me sick so I can stop drinking this swill.”

“Jesus” Sam groaned. “I thought that bracelet was supposed to ease the nausea.”

“Barely” Dean spat “and the drive here didn’t help.” He sighed heavily “You wanna call Bobby now, get it over with?”

Sam pulled out his phone and scrolled to Bobby’s number “Sure. Dean, you know he’s not gonna be upset with you. He’s not Dad.” He took a breath “Besides, I’m not sure Dad would have minded you being with a dude. He actually might have liked you being with someone who could defend himself.” Sam could not believe he was sticking up for their dad. “And Millie said she didn’t raise Dad to be some homophobic dickwad.”

“I know. You’re right. Okay, call Bobby. Though I’d rather tell him in person.”

“Okay, I’ll ask him to meet us here.”

And when Sam did Bobby replied “Do you know how many freaking tolls there are between here and there? And I haven’t gotten hand breaks for the van yet. What the hell’s going on in Pennsylvania anyway?”

“It’s a long story, Bobby. First, uh” Sam took a fortifying breath “You remember when I was sixteen, that situation I told you about?”

…

While Sam talked to Bobby about Sarah and Miles, Dean went out back to join Cas. The angel was gazing up at the apple tree. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, love?”

Dean couldn’t help but blush at that “ Could you fly Bobby here if he agree to it?”

“Certainly. I’m just sorry I lack the strength to heal him.”

“Could Gabriel do it?”

“I would think so. We should ask when he returns.”

“Yeah, Sam’s gonna. Hey, do you know any nephilim guys named Manny?”

Cas squinted “No. Why?”

“That’s the father of the baby Sarah’s pregnant with. He took off though.”

“I see. He should be located then, questioned to see if he’s trustworthy—at least as a person since he clearly isn’t as a father.”

“That’s what I’m thinking.”

Cas titled his head “I knew of one named Emmanuel.”

“Maybe that’s him.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I have reason to believe he died in the first war with Lucifer.”

“Why?”

Cas stiffened and his eyes flashed “Because if he were alive then he would have been there to look after me when our mother died.”

Whoa. “What?”

Cas sighed “Emmanuel was my older half-brother.”

“You didn’t mention him before.”

“I didn’t see the point.”

“Your mom slept with two angels?”

Cas sighed again and leaned against the tree “Not intentionally. Lucifer knew of my father’s feelings for my mother. He decided to sully her before Michael could make his intentions known.”

“Shit.”

“Michael still loved her though he looked after her during that pregnancy. He named Emmanuel, was a father to him. Six years later I was born.”

“So where was he when your mom was killed?”

“I can only surmise Lucifer already killed him…or altered him.”

“But this Manny guy could be your brother.”

Cas’s eyes flashed angelic blue “Then he is no brother of mine. He would have abandoned me when I needed him most and I cannot accept that.”

Dean pulled Cas into a hug “Yeah, babe, I get it. Was he a good brother, at least, before that?”

Cas nodded against Dean’s shoulder “Not as good as you are to Sam though.”

“No one’s as good as Dean” Sam was standing behind them “Anyway, I got Bobby to agree to an angel ride. He expects dinner and beer.”

…

In that case, Dean decided they would have a house warming party. It had been a long time since he’d been able to cook something. He sent Sam to get Sarah and Miles and when Cas returned with Bobby he sent him to get Millie.

Dean sat in a chair to be at Bobby’s level “Sam tell you about our grandmother?”

“Yep.”

“That the Trickster is really the Archangel Gabriel?”

“Yep. Dean, what’s wrong? You’re using your ‘beating around the bush’ voice.”

Dean’s brows shot up “I do not have a beating around the bush voice.”

“Yeah ya do. Son, Sam told me you had something to tell me. Now, I’m gonna make this easy for you. I’ve been around the block enough times to have learned a thing or two. What you have to tell me has to do with how you and Cas were looking at each other. Am I right?”

“How were Cas and I looking at each other?”

“Like ya each hung the damn moon.”

Dean sighed. Perceptive old bastard. Well he may as well say it “Yeah, Cas and I are together.” Oh what the hell. “And I’m pregnant with his baby.”

Bobby nodded as if he was always expecting this “That explains why you’re glowing.”

“I’m not glowing.”

“Yeah ya are.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat “So you’re not upset that I’m with a dude?”

“Boy, what do you take me for? Jus ‘cos I ain’t into something myself don’t meant I don’t approve of it. ‘Sides, always figured you to be a little ac/dc.”

“AC/DC? What does…”

“It means ya go both ways, ya idjit.”

“Who uses a band name as a euphemism for bisexual?”

“My generation. And it’s not for the band, moron. The slang comes from the actual term meaning alternating current and direct current.”

 “Oh.” Of course, right, he knew that.

“You know what you’re having?”

Dean let himself relax “A girl.”

Bobby smiled “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah” Dean stood “Here, I wanna show you some of the stuff we already got.”

…

 Castiel flew to the edge of Millie’s property and began the trek in. She met him half way.

“You could have come directly to the cabin.”

“I didn’t want to risk interrupting anything. Before Gabriel returned my human memories I wouldn’t have bothered.”

“Ah. So what’s up?”

“Gabriel has gifted us a house and you’re invited to dinner tonight.”

Millie smiled “Sounds great. I was gonna make Dean a pie anyway—might as well use this as an opportunity to teach him how do it. Let me gather the ingredients, oh and I need to call my apprentice and let her know our lesson is cancelled for tonight. She won’t mind, probably use the time to plan her next role playing adventure.”

Castiel blinked “You have an apprentice…and what? Role playing…?”

Millie waved a hand “You don’t want to know. But yeah, she’s more like a daughter to be truthful. I took her in after she ran away from a foster home when she was young. She’s a great girl, helping me put my spells on CD-ROM or flash drive or whatever the fuck. Anyway.”

They reached the cabin and Millie went straight to the kitchen, picking up a telephone on the way. “Cas sweetie, could you grab that bag of apples in the pantry?” She pressed a button on the phone and held it to her ear. “Hello Celeste… I’ll call you want I want, young lady.”

Castiel ignored the rest of the conversation and went into Millie’s pantry. He found two bags of apples on the floor “The green ones or the red ones?” he asked.

“Sorry, the green ones. Wish I had some Honeycrisps to mix in but we’ll have to make do.”

Castiel picked up the green apples and stepped back into the kitchen. Millie was no longer on the phone and was piling things into a large bowl. “What did Dean think of the baby clothes?”

Castiel stood next to her “He likes them very much. We haven’t chosen a name yet though.”

Millie chuckled “It takes a while. It took Henry and I ages to decide on John Eric. Okie doke, I’m ready.” She hefted the bowl into her arms.

They got back to the house just as Dean was showing Bobby the onesie that said “Lock up your sons, my daddy’s got guns.”

Bobby chuckled “Fellas are sure gonna have a hell of a time getting to her.”

“Damn straight” Dean agreed.

Millie rolled her eyes “Men. If you shelter her too much she’ll only rebel.”

Bobby nodded “Lady’s got a point.”

Millie shoved the bowl into Dean’s arms and held her hand out to Bobby “Hi. You must be Sam and Dean’s godfather. I’m Millie. Pleased to meet you Bobby.”

Bobby shook her hand, looking bewildered “Who said I was their godfather?”

“Well, not officially I guess but from what they told me you sure filled that role.”

Underneath his beard, Bobby blushed “Yeah well…”

“And I can’t thank you enough for looking after my grandbabies when their dad couldn’t.”

“I was happy to help.”

Dean looked at the bowl “Millie, what is all this?”

“I’m going to teach you how to make my apple pie. It’s the same recipe I gave your mother as a wedding present.”

Dean looked up, eyes wide “Mom made this?”

Millie shrugged “I don’t know. Last time I saw your dad he told me Mary got most of the meals she prepared already made from the market. Where’s your kitchen?”

Dean’s mouth dropped open “Even her meatloaf?”

…

Once Dean and Millie were in the kitchen Bobby looked up at Castiel and nodded to the chair across from him. “Come here, Feathers, I wanna talk to you.”

“Certainly Bobby” Castiel sat. “What would you like to discuss?”

“You love Dean?”

Castiel nodded solemnly “Yes I do, with every fiber of my existence.”

Bobby seemed to consider this a moment and then said “You good to him?”

“I try my best. I admit, I’m still learning about modern mating practices.”

Bobby grimaced at the word ‘mating’ and then shook his head as if to clear it. He regarded Castiel seriously and took a deep breath “Cas, I like you, you’re a good angel and I do trust you. Here’s the thing though—Dean is like a son to me, his brother too, and if you ever hurt him I will not hesitate to kill ya dead.”

“Understood sir.”

“Good.” He wheeled his chair around “where’s the can in this joint and is it freaking wheel chair accessible?”

…

By the time the pie was in the oven and Dean and Millie had started on dinner (fried chicken and mashed potatoes), Sam had arrived with Miles and Sarah. Now they were just waiting for Gabriel. Dean wouldn’t hold it against him if he didn’t show up since he was supposed to be looking for Mom (who apparently cheated on the dinners Dean remembered). Speaking of, Dean should probably bring that up with Sam at some point but he really didn’t want to get the kid’s hopes up. He would honestly rather wait till they had more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in regards to Mary's cooking, I may have taken that what what she said at the end of 12.2. As for Millie's apprentice, I bet you can guess and yes, I expect she'll make an appearance at some point.  
> I plan to have chapter 11 up within the week or so, but most certainly not as long as the last time.  
> Please comment.  
> And yes, we'll check back in with Gabriel.  
> And honestly, who do you want Sam to be with? I'm willing to throw in some Sabriel if that's what ya'll want. It wasn't what I was planning but....we'll see what happens.  
> Oh and any name suggestions? Also, in this story Dean said Mary's middle name is Ruth. That was before canon revealed that it's Sandra. I am going to keep it Ruth in this universe because I like it better.


	11. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excerpt:  
> They were in the middle of dinner when Gabriel showed up. And he wasn’t alone. The newcomer looked possibly Middle-Eastern and he had the same look of pure panic on his face that Cas had in the brothel.
> 
> There were three things that happened at once before Gabriel could explain.
> 
> Miles shot up from his chair excitedly “Uncle Manny!”
> 
> Sarah crossed her arms “Where the hell have you been?”
> 
> Cas’s eyes flashed angelic blue and the lights flickered ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I would update sooner than the last time and I delivered. Aren't you proud of me? I'm proud of me. Hope you enjoy.

When Gabriel finished explaining the situation—well most of it—a long stretch of silence followed. Ares was the first to break it (mind, he’s usually the first to break anything).

“Well, I’m in. I think I speak for all of Olympus when I say that I don’t want the Apocalypse. And I certainly don’t want the angels in charge of everything. No offense.”

“None taken,” Gabriel shrugged, “even I don’t want the angels in charge of everything. Hermes, do you think you could find Mary Winchester?”

Hermes stretched his arms over his head “I know I can find Mary Winchester, dead or alive. But since you can’t find her, it’ll take some time.”

“That’s fine. We just need to know what happened to her. Alive or dead, bring her to me when you find her.”

“Sure.” Hermes stepped closer to him. “You look like Hell, Pops.”

Gabriel squinted up at him—little brat was taller “I haven’t been there in ages.”

Hermes rolled his eyes—eyes he got from Gabriel “I mean you look tired.”

Gabriel sank onto a chair “Restoring Castiel’s memories…”

“What?” Emmanuel interrupted.

Gabriel held up a hand “took a lot out of me.”

“And you haven’t rested since?” Hermes asked.

“I’m an Archangel, I don’t need to rest.”

“Yes, you do. Here,” he made a candy bar appear and tossed to him “eat a Snickers.”

Gabriel huffed but peeled the wrapper anyway “You’re not as funny as you think you are.”

Hermes grinned—another feature he got from Gabriel. “Please, I’m hilarious.” His Herald’s staff appeared in his hand “Rest here awhile, talk Manny and I’ll start looking for Mary Winchester.”

“Thanks, kiddo.”

Hermes flew off and Ares got to his feet “Well I’ll leave you two to chat, seems you have a lot to catch up on. Make yourselves at home.”

Once Ares had left the room, Emmanuel cleared his throat “What about Castiel’s memories? And what else did you leave out during your ‘Apocalypse is nigh’ monologue?”

Gabriel finally focused all his attention on his nephew. Emmanuel’s black hair was much shorter than it had been millennia ago, his skin wasn’t as dark like he hadn’t been spending much time in the sun lately, there were deep bruises under the eyes he got from Lucifer. And for some reason he was wearing an Iraqi soccer fan jersey. Gabriel didn’t know they even made Iraqi soccer fan jerseys.

“I never said the Apocalypse is nigh. Pay attention.” Gabriel looked at him more closely. Now that he could focus he saw it and it clicked. He thought there was something unusual about the baby in Sarah’s belly. “You’re Sarah Remington’s missing boyfriend.”

Emmanuel nervously put  a hand on the back of his neck “You, uh, know her?”

“You have got some major explaining to do, Emmanuel.”

…

For some reason, dipping raw chicken into batter made Dean queasy so Millie sent him to the living to sit with the others. He tried to argue, albeit weakly, but she told him that he had plenty of time to cook in his kitchen. So he went out to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Cas, who had been standing against the wall, immediately came to sit next to him.

“You guys talk about anything interesting?” Dean asked.

“Miles was telling us about the science project he was just assigned” Sam said.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?”

Miles had what looked like a science book propped open in his lap “I can’t decide between a volcano and making my own penicillin.”

Dean gaped at him “Making your own penicillin?”

Sam beamed with pride “He should be in college already.”

“I don’t know about that” Miles shrugged with his good shoulder “maybe high school. But my school counselor says I’m not emotionally advanced enough to skip grades.”

“And as much as I disagree with them” Sarah sighed “they won’t move him ahead. I think he’s very emotionally advanced.”

“Sure seems like it to me” Dean agreed. “Hell Sammy could’ve graduated high school at thirteen if we didn’t move around so much.”

At that Sam blushed and his hair fell in front of his face, “I’m sure that’s not true, Dean.”

Bobby snorted “Hell yeah it is.”

…

They were in the middle of dinner when Gabriel showed up. And he wasn’t alone. The newcomer looked possibly Middle-Eastern and he had the same look of pure panic on his face that Cas had in the brothel.

There were three things that happened at once before Gabriel could explain.

Miles shot up from his chair excitedly “Uncle Manny!”

Sarah crossed her arms “Where the hell have you been?”

Cas’s eyes flashed angelic blue and the lights flickered ominously.

All three of those things told Dean that this guy was not only Sarah’s boyfriend but also, in fact, Cas’s brother. And Cas was pissed.

Dean hadn’t seen that look of fury since that night Cas threatened to throw him back to Hell. Cas got to his feet (he’d been eating with them because Dean insisted) and took a step towards Manny.

“Castiel!” Gabriel’s voice held a note of authority that Dean didn’t think he was capable of “Calm down.”

Cas took a deep breath, “I need some air.” He turned on his heel and stalked out the back door.

Dean made to go after him but Gabriel stopped him “Leave him be for now, Dean.”

Manny looked around the room “So, uh, how many of you want to punch me?”

…

Castiel had barely made it out the door when he hear Dean’s shout of “Son of a bitch!” He could only surmise that Dean punched Emmanuel which was fine with him. If Castiel had unleashed his fury at his brother, he probably would have literally brought the house down and he had no desire to put anyone else in danger.

As a child, whenever Castiel was sad or upset he would climb up a tree and sit there till his mother or brother convinced him to come down. The apple tree in the yard was nowhere near large enough to accommodate an adult male body. Fortunately the yard also contained a white oak that just the right size and despite the autumn season there were still plenty of leaves on it to provide decent cover. He climbed up to the highest sturdy branch and just sat in silence.

An hour later he heard the back door open and footsteps crunch in the already fallen leaves. They stopped at the base of the oak tree. He knew without seeing that it was Emmanuel.

“Castiel, I know you’re up there” he spoke in Babylonian, the language of their mother. “Not only is the apple tree too small for you, I can see your shoes and pants. Black doesn’t really blend in with orange and yellow.” He sighed heavily “Okay, you don’t have to say anything. Just listen, please?”

Castiel moved a foot to indicate he was listening.

“Thank you” Emmanuel said. “Your boyfriend has a bright soul. I can see what drew you to him. He’s got a bit of a temper though and a hell of a right hook.”

Castiel couldn’t help a vindictive chuckle at that.

“Seriously” Emmanuel continued “why isn’t the man a professional boxer or something? And his brother, I could tell he wanted to slug me too. But I don’t think he wanted to be aggressive in front of Miles. So, I’m gonna explain things in reverse order if that’s okay?”

Castiel swung his foot again.

“Okay, so, the reason I ran like a coward when I found out Sarah was pregnant. Lucifer had just escaped Hell and…and I was afraid he’d come after me again, try to get me to join his side, like he did last time. I couldn’t risk him finding about Sarah and through Sarah, Miles. I knew who Miles’ father was and I know that Lucifer isn’t above using him.”

Finally Castiel spoke “So you left them unprotected?”

Emmanuel sighed again “I admit, I didn’t think things through but I thought as long as I wasn’t anywhere near them they’d be safe.”

“You abandoned the woman carrying your child.”

“I didn’t abandon her. I was always going to come back.”

“Has Sarah forgiven you?”

“I’m on probation. She’s considering it. I won’t blame her if she doesn’t.”

“Do you at least love her?”

“Yes I do. Very much” he spoke with feeling, leaving little doubt he was speaking the truth. After a long moment, he cleared his throat “So, let’s talk about you and me. Okay, little brother?”

“You weren’t there.” Castiel’s voice came out quieter and more meek than he meant.

“I know.” Emmanuel started climbing the tree and soon he was sitting next to Castiel. “I was running from Lucifer and…Castiel, look at me. Please?”

Castiel turned his head and met the blue eyes of his brother. “I figured as much. I can forgive you for not being there when Mother was killed but…” his voice cracked against his will “what about after? Where were you then? Father and Gabriel were busy with the war, they rarely had time to check on me. I was on my own for five years before I became fully angel.”

“I know. Gabriel told me.” Emmanuel looked pained and guilt-ridden.

“Where were you?”

“I didn’t know about what happened to Mother for a long time. I thought you were safe with her. I thought I was leading Lucifer away from you, I didn’t know” his eyes were bright with unshed tears. “I didn’t listen in on other angels, I didn’t even ask Father for help and…” he was referring to Michael of course. Lucifer may be the reason Emmanuel existed but he always viewed Michael as his father. He wiped his nose on a sleeve “I returned to Babylon when things calmed down and by then…well, I found out what happened. I tried to find you but then I heard about an angel named Castiel and…”

“Why didn’t you try praying to me?” Castiel’s own eyes stung violently, a sensation he was unused to as an angel. It was another indication of his dwindling Grace.

“I thought you’d want nothing to do with me.”

“You’re an idiot” Castiel blinked and a tear slid down his cheek.

Emmanuel chuckled wetly “Yeah, that seems to be the general consensus.”

“Five thousand years, Emmanuel. I needed you.”

“I know and I am so sorry, baby brother. So sorry. There are so many things I regret in my life, leaving you is at the top of the list.” Tears slid steadily down his cheeks and he wiped his nose again. “I have been a terrible brother and I wasn’t there for you, I know that. But I’m here now, if you’ll let me.”

Castiel sighed and tried to sniff up the snot that was developing in his nose. It only made him cough.

“What have I told you about blowing your nose, little brother?”

“Shut up. Why must you always weaken my resolve to stay mad at you?”

Emmanuel grinned “Part of my charm.”

Castiel threw his arms around him “Ass.”

“Goat” Emmanuel hugged him back tightly.

Castiel rested his chin on his brother’s shoulder “You’re on probation with me too, by the way.”

“Kind of figured.”

There was a loud crack and the branch dipped lower. Before either of them could react it gave way completely and they tumbled to the ground fifteen feet below.

Emmanuel rolled off him and sat up on the ground “So clearly that branch was not built for two.”

Castiel righted himself as well “Clearly.”

They looked up, the crash had brought everyone out of the house to gape at them.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean held out a hand for him.

Castiel took it and allowed Dean to pull him to his feet “Of course.”

“And you Manny?” Sarah asked.

“Yep” Emmanuel stood and brushed leaves and dirt off his clothes, “take more than that to put me out of commission.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers “Honestly”. The tree was back in one piece. “Now, are you two, you know, _okay_?” The implication was clear.

Castiel and Emmanuel shared a look and Castiel nodded “I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from what I understand Iraq is roughly where Babylon once was in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> There will probably be a small time jump in the next chapter, maybe a couple weeks later. But also in case anyone was wondering, the time line of this story started around mid-October. And next chapter, I plan on getting into some plottier plot.  
> Oh! And yes, Gabriel healed Bobby's legs.


	12. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go shopping. Hermes brings news of Mary and Gabriel wants to know if there are any angels Upstairs that would be on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO sorry gang. Time got away from me and I got distracted reading other Destiel fics. This year's DCBB fics are awesome. Let It Be and Angel Bridge are especially great--they're both in my bookmarks if you wanna check them out. Damn I wish I had entered. Oh well, maybe next year. Um, anyway, back to my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. We find out where Mary is!

The day after Halloween, Dean dragged Cas shopping with him. They’d barely been out of the house since moving in and Dean was getting cabin fever. It wasn’t a bad two weeks, of course but that was beside the point. In fact, it had actually been pretty great.

That first night, while Cas was outside with Manny, Gabriel healed Bobby without even being asked. The older hunter was so grateful he told Gabriel he’d make him his famous fudge recipe.

While Manny was still on probation with Sarah he went home with her and Miles. Sarah wasn’t ready to move and it made sense for someone to always be there to protect her and Miles. Miles visited on the weekends and sometimes after school to spend time with Sam who was really getting the hang of fatherhood.  Speaking of Sam, Dean had finally told him that Mom might be alive—at much urging from Cas and Gabe. It was pretty easy for Sam not to get his hopes up since he didn’t remember Mom at all.

Dean spent a lot of time with Cas in their bedroom and when he wasn’t doing that he was experimenting in the kitchen with. With food. Bobby had gone back home to keep an eye on the hunter grapevine and apocalyptic signs. So far, it was pretty quiet. Dean didn’t want to dwell on it.

“Dean, that isn’t a healthy food option” Cas interrupted his thoughts. They were in the drugstore for a few essentials.

“I know. I also don’t care” Dean tossed the bag of half-off Snickers into the cart. “Honeybee wants what she wants.” While they hadn’t come up with a name-name for the baby yet, they agreed on a petname.

Cas squinted and tilted his head “I suppose you would be starting to crave unusual things around now with a nephilim pregnancy.”

“Candy’s not an unusual craving, Cas” he threw in a bag of peanut butter cups and a bag of peanut M&M’s.

“An unusual craving is something like pickles and ice cream. Which I don’t want, thankfully. Come on, Sam wants some shampoo that they only sell at this store.” He rolled his eyes and headed for the hair care aisle. “Manny said that when your mom was pregnant with you she wanted olives covered in honey.”

Cas made a face “I like honey and I like olives but I don’t think they would be good together.”

“No shit.” Dean grabbed Sam’s shampoo “Next, we’re hitting Wal-Mart. My damn jeans are getting tight.”

“In that case, we should go to a store that specializes in…”

“No” Dean put a finger to Cas’s lips, silencing him, “I am not going to one of those dang maternity  stores.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s wrist and lowered it “But Dean…”

“Not another word, Cas.”

Cas sighed “Very well, we will go to this Market of Walls.”

Dean rolled his eyes but couldn’t help a smile “They don’t sell walls, Cas.”

…

Dean grabbed a shopping cart when he and Cas stepped into Wal-Mart—he wanted to get a few things. “Let’s look at the baby stuff while we’re here.” He was still terrified at the idea of becoming a parent but he was looking forward to it at the same time. He wondered if that was a common feeling.

“All right. Would you like to go to that boutique sometime? There was a lot there that I think you would like.” Cas walked next to him, one hand on the cart as well.

“Sure. But, babe, it’s not just about what I like. You have your say too.”

Was Cas actually blushing? “Millie said that as well. I wanted to please you.”

A burst of affection surged up in Dean and his own cheeks felt a bit warm. “You big sap” he put a hand  on Cas’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, for once not caring if anyone was watching.

Dean pulled back, noting the pleased look on Cas’s face and led him towards the hygiene section. “We’re almost out of lube. We gotta find an adult store sometime to check out more of a variety.”

“There’s a variety of lubrication?”

“Oh yeah. Way more than they have here” he stopped in front of the Astroglide. “I’ve been thinking of trying different flavors. Also,” he leaned close to Cas and whispered “I want you on top tonight.” Yep, his resolve to never allow Cas to top again cracked like he thought it would. He honestly loved the feel of Cas inside him.

A rumble formed in Cas’s throat and he put a hand on Dean’s hip “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, babe. Can’t get pregnant if you already are, right?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Good” he threw the lube in the cart, “come on, more to do.”

On the way to the grocery part of the store, they stopped to look at the baby stuff. Dean was suddenly very intimidated.

“Whoa” he looked around warily “whoa.”

Cas touched his shoulder “Are you okay, love?”

“Yeah, just” Dean’s stomach rumbled and not with hunger, “think you can keep me from barfing?”

A coolness spread through him and his nausea abated.

“Thanks, Cas. There’s just so much, where do you even start?”

“How about here?” Cas held up a little dress that would probably fit a six month old. It was yellow and black and had little bees printed on it. Cas’s eyes were wide with hope.

Dean smiled “I think that’s perfect for out little Honeybee.”

“I think so too” Cas set it in the cart.

Dean linked his arm with Cas’s “You wanna do a bee theme for the nursery?”

Cas’s eyes lit up “Can we?”

“Yeah, we’ll stop at Home Depot after this and look at paint.” There was a part of Dean that thought it would be cheesy as fuck and he’d have to hand in his man card or something. But there was another part, the part that favored his mother and not his father that wanted the absolute cutest shit for his little girl.

And that look on Cas’s face was worth everything. And maybe he was imagining it but he felt a little bubble of happiness coming from his stomach. He patted it, “Anything for you, Honeybee.”

…

At Home Depot, they learned that there were dozens and dozens of shades of yellow. It was Castiel’s turn to feel overwhelmed.

“Why are there so many shades, Dean? And so many look exactly the same but have different names. Why?”

“I got no clue, babe.” Dean grabbed a handful of yellow paint chips “Let’s take these home and think about it. We got time.”

“Yes. Can we look at the blue as well?”

“Sure” Dean picked up some blue and some white “Maybe we could paint the ceiling like the sky.”

“Like she’s looking up at Heaven?”

“Yeah” Dean’s stomach growled “Let’s grab some food after this. The little angel wants a burger.”

Castiel chuckled “She does or you do?”

“Maybe we both do. You should have one too.”

“As you wish.”

Dean smiled “Remind me to show you that movie.”

“What movie?” Castiel then smiled at the female store clerk who was looking at them with adoration.

…

In his clothes, it wasn’t obvious Dean was pregnant but standing stark naked in front of the bathroom mirror the little baby bump was apparent. At five weeks pregnant with a half-angel growing inside him, it was the same as three months along in a normal pregnancy.

Cas came up behind him, just as naked and wrapped his arms around him. “We’re alone in the house, my love. Sam won’t be home for another hour.”

Dean leaned back against him, feeling his hard-on pressing on the cleft of his ass. “Cas, am I fat?”

In the reflection, Cas’s eyes widened “What?”

Dean rubbed a palm over the small swell of his stomach “Am I fat?”

“Of course not.”

“I mean, I know I’ve always had kind of a soft belly, not like Sam and his damn six pack but…I think I’m getting fat.”

Cas turned him around to face him “Dean, you’re pregnant. Gaining weight is necessary. You are not fat.”

“What if I don’t lose the weight after she’s born?”

Cas blinked “Dean, where are these worries coming from?”

Dean sighed “I don’t know. I just haven’t really looked at myself lately and…ugh, I don’t know.” He pulled at his hair “stupid fucking hormones.”

Cas gently took hold of Dean’s hands and pulled him into a hug “It’s okay, Dean.”

 

…

Sam couldn’t sleep.

The walls in the house were not sound proof and he could tell that Dean and Cas were continuing whatever activities they’d gotten up to while he was gone earlier. Even his pillow couldn’t muffle the sounds. Well, he supposed they needed to get in as much as they could before they had an infant to distract them. Still...

He wished he could have stayed at Sarah’s but there wasn’t enough room with Manny on the recliner. Apparently Sarah hadn’t forgiven him enough to let him back into her bed yet. At least she and Miles were safe with Manny there. Sam had to admit, he wasn’t too sure about the guy at first but turned out he was actually a pretty great guy. He truly loved Sarah and practically worshipped the ground she walked on. In fact, Manny looked at Sarah the way Cas looked at Dean.

It was sickening—uh, sweet, Sam meant sweet. He wasn’t jealous or anything. Of course not. Okay, maybe when he found out about Miles, he entertained the notion of getting back with Sarah. But they weren’t kids anymore and it was pretty damn obvious she was still in love with Manny.

And Sam wasn’t lonely per se. He still had his brother, Cas was a great friend and he loved Miles more than anything. He was actually pretty amazed how quickly he’d bonded with the kid. And Mom might still be alive. So really things were great, aside from the whole apocalypse thing of course.

Still, maybe it would be nice if he had a partner (man or woman, Sam didn’t discriminate) to enjoy life with but ya know, it wasn’t the end all or be all.

Heh, he even thought of trying something with Gabriel but quickly discarded that idea. He would like to become good friends with the guy but after Mystery Spot romance just wasn’t on the table. Besides, Gabriel was too, uh, insane for Sam’s tastes.

Screw it. He threw back his covers and decided to go downstairs to watch TV. Loudly. But when he reached the landing he heard a noise coming from the backyard. He crept into the kitchen without turning on the light and reached for the knife block. Each knife was made from an angel blade. He grabbed one at random and carefully opened the backdoor.

The back porch light, like the front one was always kept on for just such an occasion so he didn’t need to worry about not seeing anything. The ground was cold and wet beneath his bare feet as he stepped off the deck and turned to his right where he detected a presence.

Leaning against the fence was a man wearing cargo pants and a blue hoodie bearing the Greek flag. He looked anywhere between 20 and 30 years old, had an athletic build, curly brown hair and Gabriel’s eyes and smirk.

He also looked very familiar. He looked like Sam’s senior year AP English Lit teacher.

Sam lowered his weapon a fraction “Mr. Messenger?”

“Back to formalities, are we Sam?” he spoke English very well and only had a barely-there Greek accent.

“Hermes? You’re actually the Greek god, Hermes aren’t you? And you’re Gabriel’s son.” When Gabriel had revealed that information, it actually wasn’t that surprising to Sam. Homer, after all, had called Hermes the “angel of Zeus”.

Hermes grinned “You always were the smartest kid in class, Sam. I hope you won’t hold that Gabriel thing against me. And uh, what are you planning on doing with that sharpening rod?”

Sam looked down at what he held. Damn, he had grabbed the knife sharpener. “It’s made from whatever angel blades are made out of.”

“Sure. But you’d have to put quite a bit of force behind it if you actually wanna stab someone with it.”

Sam lowered it completely “What are you doing here? Did you find my mom? Gabriel said he sent you to…”

Hermes held up a hand “Why do you think I’m here? Pops told me to come straight here when I found something. I’d have come inside but the wards require someone who lives here to invite me in.” He scoffed “Like I’m some sort of fictional vampire.”

“Right, uh, well, before I do that. I’ll just get Gabriel here to make sure you’re really you.”

“Anything you say, Sam. But you might want to give your brother and my cousin a few more minutes though.” He inclined his head towards the second floor “Sounds like there almost done.”

“Okay. Gross. And how do you even know that?”

Hermes smirked, rather lewdly “Spend enough time around the goddess of love and sex and you learn a few things.”

…

Ten minutes later, Gabriel had arrived and verified Hermes and Dean and Cas were downstairs in bathrobes. They all gathered in the living room.

“I don’t see Mary, Hermes.” Gabriel said, arms crossed. He was also wearing pajamas for some reason, solid gold and silky. “I told you to bring her to me when you found her.” Gabriel stood in the middle of the room. Dean and Cas shared the love seat and Sam was on the couch across from them.

Hermes was lounging in one of the recliners “I did find her but…”

“Then where is she?” Dean interrupted, leaning forward. “Is she alive?”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s thigh, “Let him speak, love.”

Hermes sighed “I found her and she is alive. But I can’t get to her.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked softly.

Hermes took a deep breath “I don’t know the specifics but Asmodeus and Bael have her.”

Cas’s eyes flashed, Dean’s brows furrowed and he said “Who?” Gabriel paled considerably.

“Those are powerful demons, aren’t they?” Sam said.

Gabriel nodded “Right up there with Azazel, Lilith, and Alistair.” He sat down on the coffee table. “Well this puts a wrench in things.”

Dean got to his feet “Why the fuck do demons have Mom? And how to we get her back? Is she okay, at least? And why couldn't you get to her?”

“Because” Hermes said “they’re super powerful demons and I would much prefer to have a strategy before engaging in a rescue mission. And as far as I could tell, they’re mostly just leaving her locked up.”

“It doesn’t make sense” Sam stood too. “Mom was dead. We even saw her ghost. Do demons even have the power to resurrect someone? If so, what’s the reason?”

Gabriel ran his hands through his hair “Demons only have that power if they make a deal. But Lucifer can without a problem, which would explain why she’s blocked from my senses.”

“Why the fuck would Lucifer bring our mom back to life?” Dean demanded.

“Bait, I’m guessing. Also, she can be used as a vessel.”

“What?” Sam and Dean barked in unison.

“Makes sense” Hermes explained “Dean’s ability to house Michael comes from the Winchester side. Sam’s ability to house Lucifer comes from the Campbells.”

The lights began flickering and next to Dean, Cas’s eyes were still glowing furious blue.

“Oh shit” Gabriel shot to his feet “Castiel.”

“Whoa. Cas? Babe, what’s wrong?” Dean tentatively reached out and rested a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

At Dean’s touch Cas’s eyes returned to normal but he remained tense as he stood up. “Dean, Sam, you killed Azazel, Alistair and Lilith. You will leave Asmodeus to me.”

Okay Sam was confused “What?”

“Those four demons killed Cas’s mother” Gabriel said. “Cassie, you’re not strong enough to take on Asmodeus on your own.”

“I don’t care” Cas growled “He’s the one who actually killed her. It’s my duty to avenge my mother.”

“You’re not her only son.”

“Emmanuel wasn’t there! They made me watch, Uncle. Lilith and Azazel held me while Asmodeus and Alistair…” his breath hitched and his eyes glistened.

Dean wrapped his arms tight around him.

“I know” Gabriel said gently. “And I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner. But what I said stands; you’re not strong enough to take on Asmodeus, especially with Bael by his side.”

Dean wiped the tears from Cas’s cheeks “You’re not doing it alone, babe. We’re all in this together.”

Cas clung on to Dean “I know but…”

“But you will make the killing blow to this Asmodeus dick if I have anything to say about it. You know I understand.”

Cas buried his face in Dean’s shoulder “Thank you, Dean.”

“Because apparently Dean’s the leader” Gabriel muttered.

Hermes cleared his throat and raised his hand “Um, Asmodeus and Bael are Arch-Demons. The only ones who can defeat them are Archangels. And Pops, you can’t take them both on. Are we absolutely sure Michael wouldn’t be on our side if we asked?”

Gabriel sank onto the other recliner “I don’t know. We can’t risk summoning him. Cas, are there any angels you’re at least mostly sure we can trust? We could use some intel.”

“Balthazar” Cas didn’t even hesitate. He lifted his head up and sniffed up the snot in his nose. “He’s always encouraged me when I would think rebelliously.”

“All right then” Gabriel clapped his hands. “I’ll summon him now, might as well get the ball rolling. Where’s your holy oil?”

…

Twenty minutes later a blond angel, who just downright looked European stood in a circle of Holy Fire in the basement.

“Well, this certainly is a surprise” Balthazar spoke in a British accent. “Gabriel, it’s been too long. And Cassie, darling, how have you been?”

“Don’t call him that!” Dean snapped.

“Don’t call him what? Cassie or darling?” Balthazar’s eyes zeroed in on Dean “Well, Castiel, I see congratulations are in order. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Balthazar” Cas growled (and damn, did Dean love it when he growled) “We summoned you for a reason.”

“And what reason would that be?”

Gabriel stepped forward “What’s your opinion on the Apocalypse?”

“Oh dreadful business, that. I’m steadfastly against it.”

“Good.”

“Can you let me out now?”

“Not yet.”

“Fine. But you know, it is rather fortunate that you lot called me. I’m not the only angel against it. In fact, there’s a few of us who’ve formed something of a coalition.”

“Really?”

“Yes. We’ve only recently left Heaven. Been meaning to find you lot, actually. We even made our own vessels.”

“Who is part of this coalition?” Cas asked.

“Aside from me, Pravuil, Kalaziel, Nanael and Temeluch. Will you let me out now? I can call them here.”

Gabriel waved a hand and the flames dissipated. He then stepped directly in front of Balthazar. “He’s truthful. Okay, Balthazar, tell us about this coalition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is maybe half done, so cross your fingers I get it posted within the week. It's called "The Free Will Coalition" by the way.  
> Please comment if you liked this chapter, have any questions, guesses or ideas. Thank you!


	13. The Free Will Coalition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback we meet Balthazar's Free Will Coalition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang. This is a short chapter, shorter than I intended, but I realized time was getting away from me again. Anyway a lot is explained, I think. The next chapter will be longer, I plan. Okay, so some characters introduced are based on certain Torchwood characters. Props to whoever can guess who's who. ;)  
> Also I just typed this up and haven't looked it over, so please excuse any typos, but for Heaven's sake point them out, please and I'll fix them.

Early Summer 2008

 

If Balthazar was seen entering Heaven’s Archives of his own volition, it would just look suspicious. So, he snuck in through the air ducts, as they would be called on Earth. Hey, it got the job done. Besides, it was faster to get to the meeting spot this way than it was through the front door. The Archives were fucking massive.

He was meeting the other members of the Free Will Coalition to discuss the latest developments. Personally, Balthazar wanted to call the group “Angels-Have-Free-Will-Too-And-We-Should-Be-Able-To-Use-It-Thank-You-Very-Much. Also-We’re-Sick-Of-This-Orwellian-Big-Brother-Bullshit.” But that was a bit too long and nobody appreciated his humor. So the Free Will Coalition it was.

The members of the Coalition, aside from Balthazar of course; were Pravuil, Head Archivist and organizer of the Coalition, Kalaziel, a healing angel who specialized in thwarting disease, Nanael, a science and philosophy angel, and Temeluch, who protected infants and childen. They were a small group but couldn’t risk anything larger.

Balthazar dropped into the room just as Temeluch was telling Pravuil a story she heard from Dagiel, who protected fish.

“And guess what the clown fish’s name is?” Temeluch asked, eyes sparkling with joy.

Pravuil sighed “Nemo?”

“No. Derek. Why would his name be Nemo?”

Pravuil looked at Balthazar in a silent plea for help.

Balthazar laughed “We really need to have a movie night sometime” he patted one of Temeluch’s wings.

Pravuil sighed again “You’re earlier than I expected, Balthazar. I thought your garrison was doing maneuvers today.”

“That was the plan.” Balthazar flopped into a chair and kicked his feet up on the table—ignoring Pravuil’s look of indignation. “But we got an assignment—orders from On High. Cassie and Uri are going over strategy. I got bored. No one will miss me.”

“What’s the assignment?”

“We are to lay siege to Hell to yank out the Righteous Man before he breaks the First Seal. Castiel is to lead the charge.”

“Who gave these orders?”

“Raphael himself, though he said they come from Michael.”

Pravuil scoffed “No one expect for Raphael has claimed to see Michael in years. I don’t like it.”

“I know that but we can’t prove Michael’s not actually playing Puppet Master.”

“Hello everyone. Sorry I’m late” Nanael slid into a chair.

“You’re not late, Nanael,” Pravuil said “Balthazar’s early.”

“Is it the Apocalypse already?” Kalaziel strode into the room and sat next to Nanael, also kicking his feet up.

Temeluch snorted and even the reserved Pravuil’s wings fluttered in amusement.

“So what’s going?” Kalaziel asked. “And since when are you not the last one here?” He flicked Balthazar with a wing.

Pravuil rubbed his temples “I’m pretty sure this is a one-time occurrence. Balthazar’s garrison has been tasked with pulling the Righteous Man out of Hell.”

Nanael’s eyes widened “Already?”

“Shit” Kalaziel swore, “guess it really is the Apocalypse.”

“Near enough” Pravuil nodded “Balthazar, you said your garrison is to pull the Righteous Man out _before_ he breaks the seal?”

“That’s what Raphie said.”

“Raphie was lying. I have reason to believe he wants the Seals broken, wants the Apocalypse to commence.”

“Makes sense” Temeluch said. “Amitiel was telling me how much she feels the hatred for humanity coming from Raphael. You know, we really ought to bring her in. We could use the angel of truth on our side.”

Pravuil shook his head “We can’t risk it.”

Nanael leaned forward “Raphael used to be so kind. What makes you think he wants the Apocalypse?”

“I’m the Archivist. I know everything. But honestly, it was something Michael told me last time I saw him.”

“Right” Balthazar drawled “You were his bestie till he disappeared from the public eye. Possibly even close after his human female bit it.”

Pravuil’s feathers ruffled defensively “Shut up.”

“What did he tell you?” Nanael asked.

“That he’s tired of assuming what God wants. Ever since God left, that’s all we’ve been doing, assuming. Truth is, no one knows what God wants. And since He left, maybe He was giving us leave to make our own decisions. And Michael doesn’t want the world to end. At least he didn’t. That was our last conversation.”

“But wasn’t it God who decreed that the Apocalypse would begin once Lucifer was free?” Kalaziel asked.

“Everything is open to interpretation. And that doesn’t say Lucifer has to be free or even that he and Michael have to fight. God was always speaking in riddles and parables. Michael was sick of it. And if God really wanted the world to end, don’t you think He could do it Himself? Like with the Flood?”

“But if Michael wins against Lucifer, it’s supposed to bring Paradise to Earth.”

“After destroying a third of the planet. Michael doesn’t want that. Do you?”

“Course not. Earth is fine as it is and humans should have a choice. Just…”

“But where the bloody hell is Michael?” Balthazar interrupted “Shouldn’t we be talking to him?”

Pravuil groaned “I haven’t seen him since the last time Castiel was taken to Re-Education. Michael was furious.”

“You mean he didn’t know? I thought he sanctioned it.”

“He would never make Castiel forget who he is. All attempts to contact Michael have failed. He is either unable to answer or is intentionally ignoring me. Not sure which thought is worse.”

Temeluch leaned forward “Balthazar, you’ve been close with Castiel since he came to Heaven. Have you ever hinted to him that he’s been re-programmed?”

Balthazar sighed “After the first time, when he forgot he was half-human, I tried. Subtly, anything more and I’d be dragged to the Ice Queen myself. But Cassie doesn’t do subtle. His personality has come through though, even if his memories didn’t.”

“How have you, of all angels, managed to not be dragged to Bible Camp?” Kalaziel asked suddenly.

Balthazar grinned “Easy, I know when to keep my mouth shut.”

Everyone just looked at him.

“In front of superiors. Besides, they don’t view me as a threat. Castiel’s dangerous and powerful. He could take over Heaven if he wanted to—and was in his right mind—and didn’t spend all his free time watching bees and playing with kittens. Dangerous and powerful, he’s still harmless. More or less.”

“What you’re saying is that Castiel wouldn’t take over Heaven if the opportunity presented itself?”

“No, he would if he felt there were no other alternatives.”

“So he’s not harmless?”

“It depends on who he’s dealing with.”

“Should we get him on our side?”

“Of course we should” Pravuil used his wings to sweep Balthazar’s and Kalaziel’s feet off the table. “But we can’t. They watch him too closely. We’re just going to have to wait till he has doubts. The Righteous Man is a stubborn individual and a staunch supporter of Free Will. Maybe he’ll be a good influence. Balthazar, when does your garrison leave?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“Then rejoin them and prepare. And do everything in your power to make sure you find the Righteous Man before he takes up the knife.”

…

“Well, of course I tried” Balthazar finished his tale “but _Uriel_ kept getting us lost.”

Castiel was tense under Dean’s arms “I should have suspected something then. I’m such a fool.”

Dean kissed his temple “You did the best you could, babe.”

Gabriel sighed “All right, Balthazar, get the others here. We’ve gotta figure out what in Dad’s name is up with Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Thoughts? I got the angel names and duties from the website angelsandghosts.com.


	14. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets the rest of the Free Will Coalition and come up with a plan to find Michael. Castiel gets angry again. Dean has a new ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay, folks. Writer's block, depression, winter blues all suck.  
> So I've based a few angels off of Torchwood characters because I'm a loony toon. But anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I will fix them if I catch them or someone points them out to me.

The rest of the Free Will Coalition arrived and Gabriel stared at them with furrowed brows.

“Uh, with the exception of Balthazar, why do you guys look like the cast of Torchwood? Series one and two, not the angst fest that was series three.”

“I second that” Hermes said with a raised hand.

Balthazar rolled his eyes “It’s their favourite show, swear to God. I modelled my body after one of my vessels. But them, they’re super fans, total woodies.”

Dean snorted at that for some reason—all these references were going over Castiel’s head.

Pravuil glared at Balthazar “I can take Gareth David-Lloyd as a vessel if I wanted.”

Gabriel sighed “It’s one thing to model your own corporeal form after a vessel, but to dress like a character he played? You’re wearing a three-piece suit, Pravuil.”

“Nothing wrong with admiring Ianto’s fashion sense, Sir.”

“Their personalities have always been similar to those characters, even before the show” Balthazar said. “I think that’s why they like it.”

“This is just weird,” Dean muttered.

“Yet oddly hilarious,” Hermes chortled.

“I don’t understand any of this” Castiel announced.

“You don’t want to, Cassie, trust me” Balthazar said.

“Oooh!” Temeluch rushed up to Dean “You’re having a baby! That’s so wonderful!”

Dean took a step back, clearly perturbed by her enthusiasm “Uh, thanks.”

Castiel took hold of Dean’s hand “It’s all right, Dean. Temeluch protects infants.”

“Living dangerously, eh Castiel?” Kalaziel spoke in a Cockney accent.

Balthazar grinned and patted Castiel’s shoulder “Our little Cassie’s always been a rebel.  Glad to see you have your memories back, mate.”

“Thank you. And don’t call me Cassie.”

“Hold on” Nanael spoke for the first time since arriving. Like the other members of the Coalition, she too had a British accent but her vessel was Asian in appearance.  “Shouldn’t all angels sense when a nephilim is conceived?”

“Normally,” Gabriel confirmed “but you’ll have to ask God about this time.”

“So” Sam cleared his throat in his ‘let’s get back on track’ way “Do you guys know anything about what’s up with Michael?”

“Pravuil,” Gabriel said “you were always close with Michael. Almost like Jack and Ianto as I recall.”

Pravuil’s cheeks turned the same shade of red as his shirt “Uh, I wouldn’t say…”

“Who are Jack and Ianto?” Castiel asked.

“Like Balthazar said” Hermes told him “you don’t want to know. Especially if you value your sanity.”

“Anyway” Pravuil sighed heavily “the last time I saw Michael was the second to last time Castiel was taken to Re-education.”

“So Balthazar said” Castiel put in “and you haven’t heard from him since then?”

“No, I’m very concerned. But I’m certain he does not want the Apocalypse. And Castiel, he would never allow harm to come to you if he could help it. He loves you and your brother very much.”

Castiel wasn’t sure he believed that, though he did have some good memories of his father. He crossed his arms “He could have shown it more often.”

“Michael’s never been good with emotions, Castiel—very few angels are. You know that.”

“I supposed” Castiel said grudgingly. “That doesn’t excuse the fact he rarely visited and he wasn’t there to protect my mother when she needed him most.” The lights above flickered in his growing fury. He’d calmed from earlier but now his rage at his mother’s death returned, his rage at the demons who killed her and his rage at his father for doing nothing.

“Castiel” Gabriel’s voice rang out like a thunderclap, his wings spreading high and wide, pushing down Castiel’s crackling Grace. “We’ve been over this. Michael was leading his Flight against a Legion of demons at the time. He called me to go to you but I was in the middle of a fight myself. That’s why I was as late as I was. Your father couldn’t get to you. He has his faults but stop blaming him for your mother’s death.”

Castiel stepped away from Dean, closer to Gabriel. The feathers of his wings were ruffled, he’d spread them if Gabriel’s weren’t taking up the entire basement. The other angels huddled together to stay out of the way and Hermes was pressed against the wall. Dean and Sam were oblivious to the wings of course.

“Perhaps,” Castiel said lowly “but where was he after that? I saw him only a handful of times before he came to me on my fifteenth birthday, telling me to choose between humanity and grace.”

“He wasn’t telling you. He was asking. You could have chosen neither and remained nephilim like your brother.”

Dean moved next to Castiel and grabbed his hand “Cas, babe, Honeybee wants you to calm down. And, uh, should I be seeing your wings like they’re solid?”

Castiel immediately turned his attention to Dean, “What?”

“Uh yeah” Dean reached out his other hand but stopped just before his fingers made contact with Castiel’s feathers. “Your wings really are black aren’t they? And Gabe’s are gold?”

Gabriel folded his wings up “When did you start seeing them?”

“Uh, when you first spread yours, everyone’s just appeared. Even you have wings” He pointed at Hermes.

“What? You can see them?” Hermes looked over his shoulder “I keep them hidden. Even angels should be able to see them.” Well, that explained why Castiel couldn’t see any wings on him.

“It’s because Dean’s pregnant with a nephilim child,” Pravuil stated.

“Yeah,” Gabriel nodded “the ability usually develops around five weeks along.”

Sam cleared his throat “Is Dean safe?”

“My eyes haven’t burned out yet” Dean muttered.

“And they won’t” Pravuil said. “You can only see our wings. You won’t be able to see our true forms.”

Sam turned his gaze to Hermes “Any why do you have actually wings? Aren’t you supposed to have winged sandals or a helmet?”

“Sandals. I like to tinker. And most nephilim are born with wings.”

“Why do you keep yours hidden?”

Dean groaned, hand on his belly “Who the fuck cares? Can we talk about how we’re supposed to get Michael to help save Mom?” He started to say more but it turned into a yawn.

“What about your mother?” Pravuil asked.

“Lucifer resurrected Mary Winchester and Asmodeus and Bael are holding her captive.” Gabriel explained “we need another archangel. Apparently, I can’t take them both on myself.” He said this last bit scathingly.

Dean yawned again “So how do we find Michael?”

Pravuil sighed “He’s hidden himself quite well from angels. But perhaps something simpler would work. A witch’s locator spell might do it, we would just need some of Michael’s, uh, angelic essence or DNA, if you’d prefer. We can use Castiel’s for that. His feathers should lead us to his father.”

Gabriel nodded “We’ll get Millie to do the spell. It’ll fly under the radar better if a witch does it.”

Dean was swaying on his feet and yawning every few seconds. Castiel wrapped his arms around him. “Once it’s daylight” he said.

“Yeah” Sam agreed, giving a yawn of his own “the humans need sleep.”

“No, I’m” Dean attempted to say through a yawn. Finally, he gave up and leaned into Castiel’s embrace. “Fine whatever.”

…

 

It was weird, seeing Cas’s wings but being unable to touch them. They looked solid but wouldn’t be till Cas intentionally made so and he wouldn’t do that till right before the locater spell. Gabriel had warned them Cas would be weaker after doing so and might not be able to make his wings hidden again, since he was so cut off from the Home Office. So Cas was conserving as much energy as he could.

But damn did Dean want to touch his angel’s wings. Cas’s wings were inky black with highlights of midnight blue and purple and a smattering of silver. And they looked so fucking soft. Then again, Dean didn’t want Cas to lose energy over this, there had to be some other way to find Michael.

He brought it up as he was hunched over the toilet the next morning, bringing up everything he’d eaten the day before.

Cas knelt behind him and rubbed soothing circles on his back “There is no other way that would be as quick Dean. I am happy to sacrifice my energy, even the rest of my powers to save your mother.”

Dean’s heart surged at that and his eyes watered. He hugged Cas tightly and buried his face in his neck.

After his bout of morning sickness and crying fest—damn hormones, Dean and Cas made their way downstairs to breakfast. They were greeted by the most delicious scent of coffee Dean had ever come across.

“Are you sure I can’t have coffee?” he whined to Cas.

Before Cas could answer, Pravuil stepped out of the kitchen with a steaming mug in his hand. “You can have this. I’ve removed everything that makes it unsafe for a pregnant person but the taste and mental benefits remain.”

Dean snatched the mug without a moment’s hesitation, “Thanks.” And completely ignoring Cas’s look of indignation, he took a sip. He moaned in instant pleasure. “God this is the best coffee I’ve ever had.”

“Makes sense” Gabriel was leaning against the wall with his own mug, “angel looks like Ianto, acts like Ianto, might as well make coffee like Ianto. Can you say obsessed?”

Pravuil rolled his eyes and said to Cas “Would you like some coffee, Castiel? You can have the angelic strength version.”

“You’re gonna need it” Gabriel said.

Cas sighed “Certainly. When we will perform the spell?”

“I’ll get Millie when I’m done with this,” Gabriel took a long pull from his mug. “You might wanna make your wings solid, Cassie.”

“Oh my paternal grandfather, Pravuil” Hermes came from the kitchen, own mug clasped firmly in his hands. “This is the best coffee in the universe.”

Sam was right behind him “It sure is the best I’ve ever had.”

Pravuil’s cheeks flushed “I don’t know about that.”

“Hermes is exaggerating” Gabriel said, making his mug vanish “Earth is the only planet with coffee.”

“It is?” Sam asked.

Hermes nodded “Yep. Only planet with chocolate too.”

“Which is why we gotta save it. Back in a few” Gabriel disappeared in what was probably an unnecessary flourish.

Pravuil handed Cas a mug of coffee that came from seemingly thin air, “Here you are, Castiel.”

“Thank you” Castiel took a sip and his eyes widened in pleasant surprise. “This is quite agreeable.”

…

 

“So is there food?” Dean asked, going into the kitchen.

“Yeah” Sam and the others followed, “Hermes went out and got some,” he pointed to the table which was laden with diner take-out boxes. “There’s eggs, bacon, pancakes and waffles.”

“Sweet” Dean picked up a plate and started piling it with food.

“Where is the rest of the coalition?” Cas asked Pravuil.

“They’re setting up headquarters in the basement per Gabriel’s orders. I should be with them but I wanted to make everyone coffee. Excuse me” the door to the basement was in the kitchen and Pravuil disappeared through it.

Sam started filling his own plate with food “How’d you sleep, Dean?”

“Fine” Dean stuffed  a piece of bacon in his mouth “You?”

“Fine” Sam lied. Truth was he’d been thinking of Hermes and their brief but intense history together—which he tried not to think of while the god was in the room. “Please chew carefully, Dean.”

Hermes sat on the counter “Pops won’t pull that Groundhog Day shit again, Sam.”

Sam goggled at him “What makes you think…? Never mind.” He sighed heavily and sat down “You knew about that?”

“Only after the fact, otherwise I never would have allowed it.”

Dean swallowed what was in his mouth “You two know each other or something?” He looked between them. Cas regarded them with squinted eyes and tilted head.

Sam felt his face flush with heat, “Uh, Hermes was my AP English Lit teacher, my senior year in high school. I didn’t know who he was back then, of course,” he focused on his food. He knew without looking that his brother was looking at Hermes suspiciously.

Behind him, Hermes scoffed “Oh, quit looking at me like that, Dean. I had zero ulterior motives. It was a complete coincidence that Sam was attending the same school I was teaching at.”

“Stay out of my head” Dean grumbled, of course he would think the worst. Whatever his worst was.

“Why were you teaching?” Cas asked.

“I was bored” Hermes hopped off the counter. “You should probably handle your wings now, cuz. Also, I called Manny, he’s on his way.”

“Why?” Cas glared at him.

“Because he has just as much to say to your father as you do.”

“Very well” Cas set his coffee down “Dean, Sam, if you could please close your eyes.”

Dean obeyed immediately which was just…okay. Sam shut his own eyes. A moment late it felt like he had his eyes closed out in bright sunlight and a warmth washed over him. Then he heard what could only be described as a bird shaking it’s wings—times 100.

“You may open your eyes now.”

Sam opened his eyes to be greeted by an amazing sight. A pair of large black raven-like wings spread out from behind Cas’s back. “Wow” Sam breathed “your wings are gorgeous, Cas.”

“Get your own angel, Sammy” Dean stood up, eyes only for Cas “Can I touch them, babe?”

A slight blush touched Cas’s cheeks “I would like that very much.”

Dean reached out and touched a spot of wing directly above Cas’s shoulder and Sam suddenly felt like he was watching something very private. He shoved his last bite of egg into his mouth and stood. He looked at Hermes and then motioned to the back door. Hermes nodded and followed him outside.

…

Castiel sighed and shut his eyes as Dean’s fingers danced lightly over his feathers. Touching wings was a very intimate  act and reserved only those the angel trusted beyond measure.

“You don’t have to be so gentle, my love” Castiel’s voice came out in a whisper.

Dean splayed out his whole hand on the wing “Your feathers are so soft, babe, almost like baby bunny fur.”

Castiel opened one eye with a smile, he knew that Dean had a fondness for rabbits.

Dean put his other hand on the other wing and Castiel moaned softly.

Dean chuckled “You getting off on this, babe?”

“Your touch always pleases me.”

“Glad to hear that.”

Castiel put his hands on Dean’s hips and tugged him closer, slotting their lips together. Unfortunately  before they could do more than that Gabriel strolled into the kitchen.

“Save the wing kink for later you two. Millie’s setting up in the living room. Cas, gonna need one of your flight feathers. Where are Sam and Hermes?”

Castiel and Dean reluctantly pulled apart. “I think they stepped outside” Castiel said.

Gabriel looked out the kitchen window and chuckled “There’s a spider on the porch railing and Hermes is hiding behind Sam. Leave ‘em out there, they don’t need to be inside for this. Flight feather, Cas.”

Dean’s brows furrowed “You still gonna be able to fly?”

Castiel nodded “It’s just one feather Dean. I’m nearing molt anyway.”

“You guys molt?”

“Oh yeah” Gabriel stretched his arms over his head. “It’s incredibly annoying. I’ll meet you in the living room” he opened the basement door and went inside.

Castiel blinked “Did Gabriel seem off to you?”

“You mean more off than normal? He was talking kinda fast. Maybe he’s just nervous about seeing Michael.”

Castiel sighed heavily “He’s not the only one.”

Dean put an arm around his waist “It’ll be okay, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked the chapter, have a favorite line or have any questions. We'll meet Michael in the next chapter and can anyone else what he's gonna look like? *wink, wink*
> 
> Yes, Hermes and Sam have a bit of a history together and yes, they may just rekindle it. I'm so sorry to those of you who prefer Sabriel but I just wasn't feeling it for this story. And I've always been a multi-shipper when it comes to Sam.
> 
> Also, do Pravuil and Michael have a history? Maybe. I haven't made a final decision yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How do you like it? While it's not all the way written yet, don't you worry, I have loads of ideas and I just need an excuse to flesh them out. So please let me know if you wanna see more. As a gesture of good faith, here's a sample of what's next:
> 
> Gabriel’s eyes flashed and a shadow of wings appeared behind him “You chose to have sex Dean. You got pregnant. God didn’t wake up one day and say to Himself ‘Hey, I’m gonna cause Dean Winchester more grief and make him pregnant with the next Savior.’ You got pregnant through a quirk of biology and timing. God saw an opportunity. Because quite frankly, the way your little anti-apocalypse team is going, things don’t look so good. Sure you might stop it, you might put Lucifer back in his box, but trust me you wouldn’t like what happens after that. Let me tell you, He showed me some stuff.”


End file.
